Ghost King, Snow Queen
by fri13girl
Summary: Elsa is intruded upon by a certain son of Hades one day when she's shut in her room... Little does she know, this one meeting will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's here! The new crossover is here!**

* * *

Elsa watched the sky through the window of her room in the castle in Arendelle. She was bored and lonely. But, after nearly killing Anna, Elsa had to stay in her room and learn to control her powers. She'd been in there for four years. Alone. Sometimes she just sat and cried because she was alone. Elsa sighed, fogging up the glass of the window. She began to draw shapes, with her gloved hands, in the fog created from her breath. As always, she was wearing a pair of gloves. That day, she had on a pair of her thinner cotton gloves. Her powers weren't acting up much at all that day, so she hadn't felt the need to put on a pair of her wool gloves just yet. She also didn't feel that she needed her kid gloves, or her leather gloves.

In her breath, Elsa was drawing a snowflake. She was twelve years old. Too old for her current activity, but it was something to do. When she finished, Elsa wiped away the art with the sleeve of her dark blue dress, got up from the window seat, and walked away from it. She came to a halt in front of her massive bookcase. She smiled faintly and selected her favorite books. It was a large volume of Greek myths. Next to it, and her second favorite, was a book of Roman myths. Elsa settled into her favorite chair and opened the book. She began to read and was soon engrossed in the world of Greek mythology.

The blonde girl didn't look up when her afternoon meal cart was brought in. She was used to it, and wasn't hungry, so she ignored it. Elsa was absorbed in the story of Persephone and how the goddess was kidnapped by Hades. She was thinking about how it would be a great treat for her if _she_ were kidnapped by the god, because it would mean that she was finally out of her room for the first time in years, since she was locked in her room 24/7.

No, she finally looked up when a boy suddenly appeared in her room, muttering to himself. The boy had messy black hair, dark eyes, an olive skin tone, all black clothing, and a black sword hanging by his side. He was practically the physical opposite of ivory skinned, white blonde haired, ice blue eyed Elsa. He looked very strange to Elsa, who abruptly stood up and gasped when it occurred to her that this boy had just appeared out of nowhere.

When Elsa gasped, the boy looked up, around the room and groaned, but it turned into a yawn.

"Oh, not again." He moaned, like appearing in girls' bedrooms was a common occurrence. He was speaking English. "Sorry to have just appeared out of the blue like that. I uh…" He trailed off, and Elsa seized the opportunity to ask questions.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here? Why are you in here?" Elsa fired off, speaking English too, even though she wasn't as good with the language as she'd have liked to be. She stood up, forgetting that the Greek mythology book was still in her lap. It fell to the floor with a thud, since it was a large book. Both of them ignored it.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." The boy said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He looked at the ground, but his face lit up when he saw the mythology book. "Okay, you've read the Greek myths, right?" Elsa nodded; her eyes wide with fear and surprise. She saw the sword at his side. She was inching towards the fireplace, where a fire burned in the hearth. Next to it was a wood box full of extra firewood. Next to the wood box was a rack with iron tools. A small shovel, a small broom, a pair of tongs, and a poker. These were for tending the fire and keeping the hearth neat. What Elsa was really after was the poker. Well, that was her first choice, but really; any of the tools would do to defend her in case the boy attacked her.

She had strategized what she would do if he did attack. Plan A was screaming for help. Plan B was fend him off with any of the tools by the fire. Plan C was run out of the room to hide, and Plan D was taking off the gloves and using her powers. That was the last on her list for a reason. She was afraid of her powers; afraid that she'd hurt someone again.

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands. They had a layer of frost over them. She gasped and stepped back; away from the boy, she didn't want to hurt him unless he tried to attack her first. Elsa examined how bad it was, silently praying that her powers wouldn't get much stronger or act up.

"…Well, they're real." The boy was saying. "The gods, monsters, demigods; all of it is real." He took notice of Elsa staring at her gloves as if she was terrified, which she was. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, stepping forwards, but Elsa backed away.

"No! Stay away!" Elsa commanded. She didn't want to hurt anyone else with her powers. She didn't want to accidentally leave this boy, who had done nothing to her yet, on the ground, skin ice cold, with a lock of white hair that hadn't been there before. "Just… Stay away from me if you don't want to be hurt." Elsa turned away from him, holding her gloved hands to her chest, hoping that her powers would calm down.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._

"Explain yourself." Elsa said firmly. She had found that she could convince people to do what she wanted. She guessed that it was because she was a princess, and hoped that this boy would recognize that.

"Look, I'm really sorry about randomly appearing in your room with a sword." The boy said. Elsa took a deep breath, calming down. She turned back around, her hands clasped behind her back. "It was an accident. I swear; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a demigod; son of Hades who got lost shadow traveling. My name is Nico di Angelo. I didn't mean to end up in your room. It was totally accidental." Elsa believed Nico. She took a deep breath to help her completely regain her composure.

"My name's Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa replied, doing her best to control her powers. She took a good look at Nico, who was swaying. He yawned and looked like he was about to pass out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Shadow travel takes a lot out of me." He explained. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Princess Elsa." He bowed. Elsa felt weird being bowed to. She realized how little human contact she'd had. She realized that Nico would probably be the last person besides her parents and the servants she'd talk to for a long time.

"I suppose that if I weren't locked up in this room, I would not be so desperate for someone to talk to." Elsa sighed and walked over to the window, surveying the view outside. "The only company I really get is my servant Gerda coming in with food, to clean, and help me dress and bathe. My parents do come in from time to time. Other than that, I don't really have human contact. So, Nico di Angelo, would you join me for my afternoon meal?"

"I'd like that, Princess Elsa." Nico said, bowing again.

"Please; call me Elsa." The blonde girl said, making a face. "Only Gerda still calls me Princess, and I always have to remind her to just call me Elsa." She walked over to her chest of drawers and quickly changed her gloves to a thicker pair. She thanked her lucky stars that Nico didn't question her actions.

"Then, please; just call me Nico." The black haired boy said back, still smiling. "So, why are you locked in this room?" Elsa froze. She put a finger on her lips and motioned for Nico to wait a moment. Soon, the sound of someone running up to the door could be heard. A knock sounded on the door.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head furiously when Nico raised an eyebrow, curious. He hoped the door was locked. Elsa didn't look worried as much as she did upset, so he assumed that it was, indeed locked.

"Elsa, come on out of that room! Let's go play together!" A voice piped up in language Nico didn't understand. "You can't stay locked up in that room forever! Can we just build a snowman? I'm lonely out here. Please? Can we build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." Elsa grimaced and then spoke.

"Go away Anna." Elsa said, her voice full of emotion, and in the same language as the girl on the other side of the door. Nico could see that saying this caused Elsa pain. Clearly, she hated saying this to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Oh, okay." The voice on the other side of the door said, keeping to the language she had been speaking. "Bye Elsa." The blonde girl looked like she wanted to cry. The footsteps started again, and faded away. She looked down at the ground and sighed. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Are…" Nico paused. "Elsa, are you okay?" She nodded and took a breath. Elsa turned back towards him, her face unreadable. She had wiped her tears away and regained her composure. She was calm again.

"Come," She gestured, speaking in English again. Nico followed Elsa to an ornately carved table with four matching chairs. Next to the table was a cart with good smells coming from it. Nico's stomach rumbled as he inhaled the fragrances coming from the cart. Elsa gestured for him to sit, so he did. The blonde girl placed a large teapot in the middle of the table. "Hot chocolate," She explained. "I can't stand coffee or tea." A ghost of a smile found its way onto her face.

"Me too," Nico agreed. Elsa placed a tray on the table with sandwiches on it. She then placed a bow of fruit next to the sandwiches. Elsa placed a teacup and saucer in front of Nico, and then one across from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Gerda always puts an extra set on. Just in case." Elsa explained, not elaborating on why, as she placed a plate in front of each of them. She dealt out silverware and fabric napkins in silence.

"Why? The same reason you have to wear gloves and be isolated?" Nico asked. Elsa paused, closed her eyes, took a huge deep breath, and nodded grimly.

"I-I" Elsa stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to talk about that just yet." Nico nodded, respecting Elsa's wishes and privacy, she wasn't getting too nosy about him, and would most likely respect his privacy, so Nico was going to do the same for her.

The hot chocolate was delicious, especially with extra cream. The sandwiches were of a variety. Some had been toasted in the oven, some were cold, but all of them were scrumptious. Nico scarfed down about six or seven. The fruit was juicy and sweet. Nico had been starving since he had first started shadow traveling that day. He was tired from his accidental detour. He knew the he probably wouldn't be missed for a while, so he relaxed and chatted with Elsa. She liked to hear about his life as a demigod. Nico soon discovered that Elsa's life as a princess was composed of learning a lot of what she knew from books, gazing out at the kingdom from the window, and telling Anna no when she asked to play.

Elsa was entranced with Nico's stories about the upcoming Titan war, and the things he'd done. She served a tray of cookies, but there was a faraway look in her eyes, like she was imagining leaving her room for the first time in four years. She envisioned Camp Half-Blood while Nico described it. To Elsa, it sounded like heaven.

Nico was, in turn, interested in Arendelle, its history, and the fact that one day, Elsa would inherit the throne and rule the kingdom. But that could only happen once she became of age—21 years old. Nico was thirteen, and Elsa was twelve, so imagining being able to rule a kingdom in nine or eight years was huge. When Nico asked her how she felt about one day ruling Arendelle, Elsa didn't seem as enthusiastic as any other twelve year old girl might be.

"I'm actually glad that this is a long way off." Elsa had said, looking down at her lap. "I'm not even close to ready to rule Arendelle right now." Nico, to take Elsa's mind off of it (she seemed to be upset at the idea of her ruling the kingdom, and not her parents), told her more about Camp Half-Blood and the upcoming war. But not about Percy Jackson. Nico couldn't bear to mention him.

When the clock struck five (Nico had been there since about one), Elsa's eyes widened and she began to talk quickly. She knew Gerda was coming, and she couldn't afford to let her see Nico. She might never see him again, if Gerda saw Nico.

"It was lovely to get to meet you." Elsa said. "I did enjoy talking to you, Nico. Will you come back again soon?" She looked desperate. Elsa'd had very limited contact. She would have something to look forward to if Nico were to visit again. She would have more reason to work at controlling her powers. Nico gazed at the blonde girl's face; it was full of hope.

"Yes," Nico decided. "I like talking to you, Elsa. I'll try to come back within a few days, and if I can't I'll be here later on this week." Elsa's face lit up and, she smiled. Nico smiled too. He would have something to look forward to, too. They were both isolated children who had been made old before their time, and had lost contact with the one person who understood and accepted them for who they were.

"I think you should use this room for coming and going." Elsa said as she led Nico into a room of things she had outgrown. In the room were dolls, clothes, books, shoes, and an awful lot of gloves. It was dark in there, but Nico had already explained that he didn't mind the dark. In fact, he liked it. "I only use it for storage of things I have outgrown. My parents aren't an issue, and Gerda never goes in here. It's a small tradition I started, since I have nothing better to do." She shrugged. "Whenever I outgrow something, and it's still in good condition, I put it in here. As you can see, I don't have much else to do. This is perfect, since I insist upon cleaning this room." Elsa prattled on. "What do you think, Nico?" The black haired boy smiled and nodded, still looking around.

"You're right Elsa; it is perfect." Nico faced his new friend. "Goodbye. I promise that I _will_ see you again soon." Elsa waved as Nico shut the door. She walked back to her seat by the window and picked up her abandoned book of mythology. She put it back on the shelf and selected a book of foreign languages. One thing was for sure; Elsa didn't need the myths anymore. She didn't need to escape from her life anymore. She needed to study up to become a queen.

* * *

**A/N: Update days will be Sundays. Please review, follow, and favorite if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am surprised that I have gotten such positive feedback from the first chapter. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. The brighten my day. ****I am really busy during the week, so writing this is a breath of fresh air for me from my normal and hectic life.**

**I have gotten some questions regarding the pairings, how Nico arrived in Arendelle, if they will go to Camp Half-Blood together, what will happen when Nico disappears due to the happenings in Mark of Athena, and House of Hades.**

**The questions regarding how Nico got there (Since Frozen is set in the 1800s), if they will leave Arendelle together, and such, will be answered later in the fic. **

**The pairings however; this will NOT be a NicoXElsa ROMANCE. If you have not realized, Nico is gay. I am not changing his sexuality and taking away the LGBT+ community's representation in PJO. He is the only queer character, in PJO, and I would like that to change. He shouldn't be the only one. There will be NicoXElsa FRIENDSHIP, like the genre of this fic says. **

**I hope this answers your questions on the pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or Frozen. But the plot is mine.**

* * *

Elsa was waiting and writing in her diary. She was waiting for Nico to arrive. Her powers had stayed calm, because she was calm and at peace with herself.

Suddenly, the door to her room unlocked. Elsa quickly shut her diary. She knew that if her parents or Gerda found out about Nico, she wouldn't be able to see him again. Of course, they did have her best interests at heart, but they couldn't afford to let anybody find out about her powers, lest Arendelle lose a trading partner. Even Elsa knew that. Also, Nico wasn't exactly what you'd call a friend that her parents would really trust. After all, he always had his sword with him, and he was a son of Hades; the Greek god of the underworld.

Elsa stood up, and acknowledged her parents, who were the ones walking in.

"Mother, Father," She nodded and walked over to her parents, but stood at least five feet away from them.

"How have you been doing lately, Elsa?" The king asked her. Elsa shifted her weight between her feet.

"My powers have been calm for the past few days." Elsa reported, fingering her skirt with her gloved hands. "I have been able to write in my diary with a pen without the ink freezing."

"This is an improvement." The king said. "Remember; fear is your enemy. Keep your gloves on."

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." Elsa finished, She remembered hours of pacing, muttering her herself, 'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.'

"Good." The king nodded in approval. "If you keep improving, at this rate, you can see Anna again in, say, six to twelve months." The king and queen smiled, and left the room, locking Elsa in.

"Six to twelve _months_?!" Elsa whispered. She was determined to improve even more now. She sat back down, and removed her gloves, adamant about seeing Anna sooner than in six to twelve months. Elsa was nervous about losing her progress or hitting Anna with her powers again. The ink wouldn't come out of Elsa's pen. She had accidentally frozen it. "No no no no no no no no no." Elsa whispered. She laid down her pen and felt discouraged. She pulled her gloves on again and tried to calm down. To steady herself, Elsa grabbed the table. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." She was beginning to break down into tears. "Conceal… Don't feel… Conceal… Don't _feel._" The tears slipped down her cheeks. The frost spread across the table. Elsa yanked her hands away and stood up. As soon as she stood up, the rug formed ice patches directly where her feet touched.

Just then, Nico walked out of the closet and stopped when he saw Elsa. Instead of running away, or asking her what was wrong, Nico created eye contact between them. His brown eyes were dead serious.

"Elsa, everything's going to be okay." Nico said firmly. He walked forward slowly but surely. "Don't panic, you're going to be fine. Take deep breaths." Nico stopped about two feet away from Elsa, respecting her personal space, but also being close enough so that all of her attention was on him. Elsa took a deep breath and let it out. Nico kept talking her through it, and she was finally calm enough so that she could sit down and relax without creating anymore frost or ice.

"Nico, you must have had practice… Where did you...?" Elsa trailed off.

"Friends with dangerous powers, observing an expert calming those friends, and dealing with angry Cerberus, and hellhounds." Nico responded. "That, just now, was not your fault, you know." He informed her. He was sitting on the nearest couch, resting.

"Yes, it was. I couldn't stay calm, and I lost control." Elsa snapped. "Nico, I don't need you to try to make me feel better."

"It's true. Your parents caused you to lose control." Nico replied calmly. "I was in there, and I heard them talking to you. Your father was scaring you, and putting too much pressure on you. Almost any person would have snapped." Elsa sat up and stared at the quilt covering her bed. There were curtains surrounding her bed that she could draw shut, but she liked to keep them open. Elsa hated to be locked up or closed in anywhere. The room was horrible. She had to create her own false senses of freedom to keep from losing it.

"So, I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Elsa said softly. "You know about my powers now." She studied her gloved hands, hoping that Nico wouldn't judge her.

"It's not that big of a deal." Nico sat up and stretched. "I have powers too, and compared to yours, they're pretty horrific." He fished for something in the pocket of his black pants. Elsa wondered what kind of fabric they were.

"I could freeze somebody." Elsa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could accidentally kill people." She didn't elaborate on freezing people anymore.

"Watch this." Nico pulled a bunch of bones out of his pocket and placed them on the ground. Elsa crawled to the edge of her bed to get a closer look. Nico tapped the ground next to the bones. They fit together like a puzzle to form a skeletal mouse. The mouse skittered and scampered under the bed. Elsa watched it with interest, not fear or revulsion though.

"Nico, before you leave, please take that with you." Elsa requested. "If Gerda found it, she would have a heart attack, and I don't want my family to accidentally find it. They would be scared out of their minds. And Anna was afraid of mice and spiders when she was five; I highly doubt her fear will have subsided since then." Elsa explained. She stood up on the floor and walked over to the window and surveyed the kingdom outside to hide the faraway look in her eyes.

"How old is Anna now?" Nico asked.

"Nine. She'll be ten in a month." Elsa replied calmly. She was acting like a princess was expected to. Nico noticed this, and decided to try to break the ice, so to speak.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"In summer. July." Elsa replied calmly. It was spring; the first week of April. "Please; Nico, as my friend, tell no one of my powers and I will tell you whatever you want to know about them." She pleaded. She had turned to face the son of hades and clasped her hands.

"Relax Elsa; I won't tell anybody and you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Nico reassured her. She was visibly relieved.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "You know that one thing I've never understood?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Hard telling." He replied.

"In books, characters say that it's good to talk about your problems with someone." She explained. "I don't get it. I can't talk to Anna, Gerda, my parents, or you about my powers. Anna doesn't know about them, Gerda has other things to worry about, my parents just give me suggestions on how to get a handle on them, and you have your own problems. Plus, you don't know what it's like." Elsa ranted. She couldn't really talk to anybody about her problems.

"You, you're right. People usually _don't_ know how to deal with problems like we have." Nico added. "They don't have the problems we have, so the advice is very rarely usable when they give it. They don't know us, and when they give us as well as they think they do, so it's not very good advice but they don't know us as well as they think they do, so it's not very good advice for us at all. It's not tailored to our needs."

"I hate it when people give advice that's good for them, but useless for other people." Elsa grumbled.

"Never mind bad advice; what about unsolicited physical contact?" Nico continued, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Elsa winced at his words.

"Ugh, I hate that too. I hate to be touched. This doesn't just apply to strangers; this applies to even Anna and Gerda." Elsa wrinkled her nose. "I guess it mainly comes from not wanting to accidentally hurt someone, but still; I hate to be touched."

"I just hate it in general." Nico said. "Always have. The only person this didn't apply to was my sister…" He trailed off. Elsa picked up on this.

"I take it she is no longer with us?" Elsa asked gently. He nodded. "I guess, in your eyes, I'm really lucky to even have Anna." She sighed.

"Yeah, you are. At least Anna's alive, and you get to hear her voice." Nico said. "With Bianca… I've only seen her ghost, and that was a long time ago."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it." Elsa murmured. "I can never see her, and I always have to either ignore her, or tell her to go away. It breaks my heart. She was my best friend until I had to be locked up in my room." She sighed again, and covered her face with her gloved hands. Nico checked his watch.

"Sorry Elsa, but I have to go. There's a war on, back where I'm from." Nico said, getting up.

"I know." She sighed. "Are you going to come back?"

"Yeah, a week from today at the latest." Nico replied. "Keep calm for me while I'm gone, okay?" Elsa smiled dryly and nodded.

"Goodbye." Elsa looked down at her lap, and clasped her hands. "Be safe."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and please follow if you want to read more, favorite if you liked it, and review for both AND to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I nearly forgot what day it was... I have also been distracted today, due too... Womanly things. I'm really emotional, and I'm sexually frustrated. It's not my fault.**

**Anyway, in response to your questions about how Nico got to Arendelle: they WILL be answered in this chapter. I would like to remind you that Frozen takes place in like July. And Elsa has her coronation because she turned 21. So, therefore, her birthday is probably in July.**

**Responses to your reviews:**

**I would also like to say that I can safely say that I will never write a Nico/Elsa fic. The only type of pairing they will ever be when I'm at the helm is platonic. There will NOT be Percy/Elsa. I am sick of that, as well as Jack Frost/Elsa. It is annoying, and just because two characters have similar powers does not mean that they are meant to be! Also, I promise that you will begin to see the adventure next chapter, as things will get more exciting. I am only following the PJO timeline for this fic. The only Frozen timeline I'm really truly following is the timeline before this fic is supposed to start. **

**To be honest, I will only update ONCE a week. Sundays are best for me, because I have Saturdays to write, and get in the mood. I am currently writing chapter 13, and am almost done with it. I have a really busy schedule during the week, because of school, water polo, homework, and all of those essentials, and I sometimes am to tired after all of that to write, and if I can write, I don't write very much. Maybe a sentence. So I will not change the update day from Sunday unless something major happens.**

* * *

Elsa and Nico became very good friends over time. Despite the war, he found the time to visit her at least twice a week, if only for a few minutes each visit. They understood each other. There were days when Elsa lost control of her powers, but she was always able to eventually calm down and get them back under control, whether or not Nico was there. For her, it was a huge improvement. To her parents though, Elsa wasn't improving quickly enough. She did her best, but it still wasn't enough for them. There was a direct correlation with between the number of times Elsa lost control, and the times her parents visited her for updates and with suggestions on controlling her powers.

Nico taught Elsa Italian. She quickly learned how to speak, read, and write it. She was a fast learner, especially since she had learned Spanish first, and the two languages weren't too different from each other. He helped her with her English, so that she seemed like a native speaker, but with an accent. In turn, Nico learned Spanish, Latin, French, Romanian, Danish, Swedish, and Norwegian from Elsa. He only learned a few phrases of each language though. Elsa had learned most of what she knew from before she had isolated herself, but she kept in practice with her languages by reading, writing, and speaking the languages to Kai, who came by once a month to help Elsa practice her languages. Speaking the languages with Nico helped to keep her in practice too. Especially with English. English wasn't her first language, but she was fluent in it, and improved with every visit from Nico. When Nico was teaching her Greek, Elsa picked it up faster than he thought to be normal. She seemed to already know Greek. Especially Ancient Greek. She swore up and down that she did not know Greek, but Nico suspected something. Elsa did not show any more signs of being a demigod besides the fact that her senses were sharper than a normal mortal's. Nico suspected that she was a demigod, though he had no idea who her godly parent was. He decided to do some research. Elsa had power over ice and snow. She was extremely powerful too. Nico made a decision; if the gods won the Titan war, he would take Elsa out of Arendelle so that she could learn how to protect herself.

Nico had told Elsa about Camp Half-Blood. Elsa clearly thought that it seemed like heaven, and wanted to go. Nico didn't blame her though. _Anything _sounded better than being stuck inside a room for four years; isolated. He had plans to take Elsa to Camp Half-Blood so that she could find out what her favorite weapon was (or what her best was). There, she would learn how to use weapons, fight monsters, and enough so that she could survive in the real world. After that, Nico would keep her as close as he could. He had begun to value her like a sister.

Elsa's birthday was one month away when Nico got so busy that he could only manage to visit her once a week. She didn't like it, but Elsa never said anything about it other than, "Oh, I understand." When Nico had informed her. Secretly, she wanted to fight in the Titan war, but she wasn't sure if she was really a demigod. Actually, she highly doubted it because she felt that she didn't show any signs besides being a natural with Greek. She, for some odd reason, had a burning desire to be a demigod and attend Camp Half-Blood.

On her birthday, Elsa wore something special. Over a pair of thick dark blue tights, she wore a navy blue and white dress. It was basically a silk navy blue dress with lace over it; making sleeves. The lace was white, and it went over the bodice of the dress, as well as further down, to the bottom of the dress. The whole dress went down to her knees. Over it, she wore a navy blue long sleeved jacket that stopped just above the end of her rib cage. On her feet was a pair of white shoes. That day, she had on a pair of white satin gloves. Her white-blonde hair had been braided and put into a bun, like the one in her mother's hair. Since it was her birthday, Elsa was wearing a gold tiara with light blue jewels. It had been made for her when she was born as a princess, and she wore it every birthday. She didn't like to wear it, since she didn't really feel like she was a princess. She was studying herself in the mirror; seeing if a different facial expression would make her look more like a princess.

"Nice outfit, Elsa." Elsa whipped around and rolled her ice blue eyes, seeing who it was.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Nico." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't sneak up on me. I could accidentally freeze your heart or head." She was serious about this. Elsa didn't know how to fix a frozen heart or head, so she couldn't afford to let it happen to anyone. Well, she didn't want to accidentally blast Nico with her powers _anyway_. He was her only friend who truly knew who she was.

"You wouldn't. Not on your birthday, anyway." Nico replied with a smile. "Happy birthday, Elsa." He pulled a paper wrapped package out of his pocket. "Nice crown too." He said, as an afterthought. He smirked, knowing that Elsa hated wearing it. In response to that, she stuck her tongue out at him. Nico laughed, but held out the package. "I got you something though. But before you open it, I should tell you something." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay." Elsa said, accepting the black paper wrapped package. She held it, and motioned towards the window seat. They walked over to it and sat down next to each other, not touching. They never touched. Ever.

Elsa fingered the black package in her lap. "So, what is it? What do you have to tell me?" She asked.

"Elsa, I think you're a demigod." Nico informed her. She looked shocked.

"That can't be true!" Elsa moved the package to the window seat and stood abruptly. "I have both of my parents!" She began to pace in front of her only friend.

"Elsa, face it; you look nothing like either of your parents." Nico gestured at the painting of the royal family, from five years before then. The princess stopped, and gazed at the painting which she usually kept covered with a curtain. It was true; she didn't resemble her parents; Anna did.

"Who's my godly parent then?" Elsa challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know." Nico shrugged. "But you show telltale signs. Like your ability to read, write, and speak Greek. Especially Ancient Greek. Your senses are also sharper than a normal person's. You can hear when Anna, or Gerda, or your parents are coming. You can hear sooner than a normal mortal could. And that's not even brushing on the subject of your powers, Elsa. That is the largest sign." She uncrossed her arms and looked at her gloved hands.

"But what if you are wrong, Nico?" Elsa asked. "What if I'm just a mortal with these powers?" Elsa feared that she would turn out to be dreaming, or just not be a demigod after al. she wanted to be free from her room and be able to go out and see the modern world.

Arendelle, and some other kingdoms, had a culture that was from the 1800s, and had stayed that way through two hundred centuries. Arendelle was located in Scandinavia. The main language was Norwegian. Elsa knew English, and got better with it as she talked more with Nico. People from the modern day culture were not allowed in or near any of the kingdoms, so nobody really knew very much about the modern word. It was almost similar to being Amish, but the two cultures were different in precise ways. The culture of Arendelle was extremely religious, but Elsa was much too busy with learning to control her powers to really get into the bible as well as her family would have liked. But she did like to think that she was given her powers for a reason, by either God himself, or _a_ god.

"Then you are probably really lucky. The monsters probably won't go after you as much as they will me." Nico replied calmly. "Anyway Elsa, you will probably need protection from monsters. I don't think I would be able to sleep at night, knowing that you are unprotected for the foreseeable future." He gestured toward the paper wrapped package sitting on the window seat. She took a deep breath and picked it up, untying the black ribbon that kept the package wrapped. Elsa moved the paper so that she could see what lay inside it.

In the center of the paper was a dagger made of what looked like ice. Pure, solid ice. Elsa picked it up. She didn't mind the biting cold that it brought, even through her gloves. Actually, she barely noticed the cold of the dagger, since she barely ever really felt the cold.

"It's made of Stygian Ice, so it won't melt." Nico explained. "If a monster from Greek mythology tries to attack you, and you are alone, stab the dagger into the ground. It will go through any type of ground, whether it's grass, marble, or carpet. Once you stab it into the ground, you might want to get away from it, because the dagger, once sunk into the ground, will crack it open. An army of the undead will emerge from it and defend you, once you give them orders. You can only use the dagger once though, because it will shatter after your use." Elsa studied the dagger, but her mind didn't really seem to be on it. She seemed to be letting the information sink in. She finally smiled and looked up at her only friend that knew about her powers. The smile was forced though, and they both knew it.

"Thank you Nico." Elsa said. "It's just…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

"A lot to take in." Nico finished. "Believe me; I know. I was almost eleven when I found out that I was half-blood. I think it's got to be harder at thirteen. I can only imagine though." Elsa nodded and grimaced.

"It's hard; knowing that my parents are probably not biological, after all of these years. Either my mother or my father was unfaithful. After all, my parents were married for about nine months before I was born. It was, at first, unthinkable for me to fathom, but now that I have had time to read about the history of Arendelle's monarchy and watch my parents together, and it no longer surprises me that one of them would be unfaithful." Elsa held her own wrist with one hand. "Have you any ideas as to who my godly parent might be?" Elsa asked, seemingly casually. She read her book of Greek mythology many times, but she could not find anything on a Greek god or goddess of snow. The closest to her powers that she could find was Poseidon; the god of the sea. Nico had told Elsa that he knew a son of Poseidon, and his powers were nothing like Elsa's, so that was eliminated. All of the major gods and goddesses were eliminated from their list of possibilities, but they hadn't managed to finish looking through the list of minor gods and goddesses, and other deities of Greek mythology.

"Nope; sorry Elsa." Nico shook his head. "I haven't been able to find anything, especially since where I cannot look is probably the place that will help us the most."

"And where is that?" Elsa inquired curiously.

"The internet." Nico frowned. "It's much faster than a book and apparently easier, but it's not safe for demigods. Like cell phones and most technology, it's apparently like putting up a giant flashing sign of where and what you are to monsters, which you _don't _want." Nico hesitated. "Also, I use that excuse because I am really bad with technology. I didn't grow up with it; similarly to you, though for a different reason." Elsa settled onto the window seat. She was clutching the Stygian ice dagger. She knew that if she didn't press too hard, Nico would tell her on his own.

"Why don't you sit with me?" Elsa asked politely. She knew that he talked about himself better when he was sitting down, and did not have to make eye contact.

"Me and my sister, Bianca, were born in Venice, Italy. We later were moved to the United States. That was in maybe the late 1930s, early 1940s?" Elsa gasped.

"How are you still alive?" She gasped. "It is the twenty-first century now!" Nico smiled sadly.

"It's… complicated." Nico replied. "I'll explain in a moment." Elsa nodded, frowning. "We were then brought to this hotel. We were safe there. We thought we were there for about a month. When a lawyer came and told us that it was time to go, we eventually found out that we were there for over seventy years." Elsa gasped again. Nico nodded grimly. "When we got out, everything was so… Different when we left. I guess being in the hotel where they had upgrades to everything, and technology was brought in, made it easier than yours will probably be." Nico met Elsa's eyes. "I'm sorry. I wish that it were different, but no matter what, when you leave Arendelle, the transition won't be easy."

"No; don't be sorry." Elsa shook her head and spoke firmly. "You are the one who got stuck in a place for over seventy years." Elsa's voice was stiff, and her facial expression was grim. Nico had been about to protest and apologize again, but he didn't. Elsa didn't notice. Her voice softened then. "Did you age any in the hotel?" The son of Hades shook his head.

"I've been telling you about modern things in hopes that it will make your transition easier." Nico explained, changing the subject. "But, if you want, we don't have to go through the modern mortal world. We can go straight to Camp Half-Blood if you want." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you for offering me a choice." She said. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Nico smiled too, but then checked his watch, and stood up; his smile disappearing and a frown replaced it. Elsa stood up too.

"I have to go now." He said, sounding grim. "You know…" He sighed.

"The war." Elsa said grimly, in understanding. "When will the final battle be?"

"Around mid-August." Nico replied. "But I wouldn't put it past Kronos not to attack earlier." Nico kept Elsa up to date on things like that, since he felt that keeping things from her about that only made her anxious, and worried about whether or not she'd ever actually go to Camp Half-Blood and discover her true self.

"How long do you think you'll be away?" Elsa asked. She wanted an approximate timespan of how long Nico would be away, so that she would have a signal as to whether he was dead or not.

"Two full weeks, at the most. August 18th is the day that everything will be determined. I think it may be a few days until I can slip away, while everything is calming down, and I also think Kronos will attack early. You've been safe here all of your life, and I doubt that will change, so you shouldn't be worried about anything." Nico informed her. With that, he melted into the shadows. Elsa wasn't worried. She knew he would be fine. He had his powers to protect him. Well, she was pretty sure he'd be okay until everything was determined.

* * *

**A/N: I know: This is an extremely long chapter. I wanted to split it into two, but there was no way I could without making the splitting lame. So I didn't. Please review and tell me your thoughts, along with following if you want email updates, and favorite so you can basically recommend it to people who look at your profile.**

**If you want, you can look at my Pinterest and Tumblr. My Tumblr is where I live, and may make updates about this story if I know any of you guys are following me. The links are on my profile.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely follows, favorites, and reviews. The action starts in this chapter! I know it's not nearly as long as last chapter, but that is probably going to be the longest chapter in this whole fic.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously keep forgetting to do one of these. DX Okay, in case I keep forgetting, if you think I own PJO or Frozen, I've met bread smarter than you. And if I owned either, there would be several changes made to both...**

* * *

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had an idea on how deal with this shock of insomnia, but wasn't sure she should follow through with it. Elsa didn't want to leave her room for the first time in five years, and go into Arendelle castle's library. There, she would find all of the books on Greek mythology in possession of the castle, and look for a god or goddess of ice and snow. Elsa had decided that there were two ways for her to convince herself that she was a Greek demigod. The first was if she came across the god or goddess of ice and snow, either in person, or in the book she was reading. The second was if she was able to cross the property line of Camp Half-Blood. Really; either one would work for her.

Well, reading about a god or goddess of ice and snow would require descriptions of their powers, and Elsa would compare her powers to the descriptions. And hopefully the descriptions would tell her how to reverse the effects of her powers. Such as how to retract it, how to prevent it from coming out, and how to control it.

Elsa reached under her pillow and touched the Stygian ice dagger that Nico had given to her about a week before; on her birthday. She admitted to herself that she was afraid that it might cut her or impale her in the night, or that it might cut or impale her pillow while she was asleep. Elsa had an idea. She pulled off the wool gloves that she wore at night; for bed. She gripped the blade gently and carefully as not to cut her hand. An ice sheath formed around the blade. Elsa pulled the dagger out of the sheath that she made, and examined her work. She decided that the inside of the sheath could be improved. She carefully put a thin layer of frost around the inside of the sheath, to protect the dagger's blade. She immediately felt happier and more at peace with herself. It felt as if the storm inside of her had lessened—but only a little. It was just enough to help Elsa realize something. If she used her powers more, maybe she would be happier. Maybe it would finally stop the storm raging on inside of her.

But then, Elsa remembered that her powers were dangerous and needed to be controlled. She put her gloves back on, and the dagger into its sheath, and back under her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should get out of that room.

The moonlight peeked into the room from around the curtain over the windows. She crawled out of bed and softly walked over to the window seat. Elsa knelt on it, and opened the window, letting the moonlight into her room. It temporarily blinded her, but she merely blinked hard, and then she was able to see outside. Elsa noticed the colors immediately. The northern lights.

"The sky's awake." Elsa whispered, placing a hand against the glass of the window. She smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nico was following a trail of frost late at night. He was following it for two reasons. The first was that he might be able to help Elsa if he found out who had created it. The second was that it was summer. Ice forming a trail in the woods, out of the blue, in July was kind of suspicious.

Nico stumbled into a clearing. It was a winter wonderland. A thick layer of snow covered the ground, bushes, and trees like a large white blanket. Frost coated all of the trees and bushes. A pond off to the side was frozen at the surface. The ice was apparently thick and solid enough to skate on, because a girl with black hair wearing a blue and white skating dress was figure skating like an Olympian athlete on it. The moonlight turned the snow blue, and the ice silver. The girl spun on the ice. You could see where she had been skating. Snow fell gently and silently, but there were no clouds.

Nico tensed. The girl stopped skating, and turned to face him. Her eyes were dark. Her skin was as white as the snow at his feet. In her black hair was a tiara made of what looked like ice. It was modeled to look like snowflakes. Her cold eyes analyzed Nico, as if she were looking to find that something was wrong with him. He placed a hand on his sword, which was hanging by his side on his belt.

"Let go of your sword. There will be no need for it." The girl said, smiling. There was no warmth or even pretense of warmth behind the smile. Nico obeyed, his hand dropping to his side, despite him wanting to be ready in case this girl turned into a monster. "I just want to talk to you about your… friend… Elsa."

"How do you know about her?" Nico snapped. He was extremely protective of Elsa since they understood each other, and had a lot in common. They were a salvation of sort to each other.

The girl smirked and laughed. It, like, her eyes and smile, was cold. She waved her hand and the skates disappeared; leaving her with white Greek sandals. Her dress turned into an ice blue and white Greek style dress. The tiara stayed on the top of her head and did not change. A cape, coming from the back neckline of the dress, formed. It was ice blue, and had had snowflake detailing. It looked as if it were created from millions of tiny bits of ice, which it probably was. The girl stepped onto the snow, creating ice where she stood. She was still smirking coldly.

"That one's easy, Nico di Angelo." She replied. "Elsa is my daughter." She held her hand out; palm up. She created a bit of snow; kind of a plume. Her smirk widened. "I gave Elsa power so that I will be known more. Once people meet her, and they hear that she is my child, I; Khione, the goddess of ice and snow, will be known throughout the world. I shall have worshippers finally." Nico bit his lower lip and then ran his tongue over his lips; moistening them as he thought for a moment. Then, he laughed. Khione's dark eyes narrowed as she strode over to the son of Hades. "How dare you laugh in my presence?!" She snapped, her lips contorting into a scowl.

"It's just…" Nico snorted, trying to stop laughing. "Elsa lives in _Arendelle_; an isolated kingdom in Scandinavia that is cut off from the modern world. She's stuck in her room. I'm her only friend. Only three people that we know of know that she is a demigod, and only two know that she is your daughter." Khione's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who are these people?" She demanded.

"Well, the three that know she's a demigod are you, me, and Elsa. The two that know Elsa's your daughter are the two of us. Your own daughter doesn't even know about you." Khione was seething. Clearly, Nico had infuriated her with his brutally honest words.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, I will curse you!" Khione snarled. "I will freeze your heart. You never be able to give love, as long as your heart is frozen. Until your little crush on Perseus Jackson has been admitted, and he returns your love; in the same amount, no love can get in or out of your heart. Neither Aphrodite nor Eros can thaw your heart for you. Only equal love for your on Perseus's side can thaw your frozen heart. I shall also curse my own daughter. She will fall in love a little after first sight, and then her heart will freeze. Only true love will freeze her heart. The same rule applies to thaw her heart." Khione smirked. Nico's eyes widened, and he gasped. How did she know about his feelings?! Why would she curse Elsa too? Then his face went slack.

"Please; don't do that her. Elsa didn't do anything to deserve to be cursed." Nico pleaded. He couldn't help but hate the fact that he was doing this to Elsa. This was his fault.

"She made friends with you; that's enough to deserve punishment in my mind. Anyway; she is my daughter. I can punish her however I see fit." Khione said coldly. "My mind is made up, son of Hades. You're beyond the help of the gods now."

Khione fired a flash of whitish-blue energy at Nico's chest. The light was a blast of her powers, and when it hit him in the heart, he felt a wave of freezing cold wash through him and settle into his chest. It was enough to make him collapse to the ground. The goddess and her little winter wonderland vanished at the right second so that Nico fell in a fetal position on dead grass. He was alone in the warm summer woods; once again. He panted, and was able to eventually stand up with the help of his sword. Despite the warm night, Nico felt cold. He had tied his aviator's jacket around his waist, due to the heat, but he put it on again; zipping it up to his neck he began to walk; clutching his frozen heart.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please favorite or follow if you haven't, and also review. If you're gonna freak out over anything that I put in there that you didn't like, LET IT GO.**

**I'm in a really good mood right now. I spent a lot of time with my crush yesterday. :) I think I love her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, I kinda left you with a cliffhanger sort of ending last time. That wasn't a cliffhanger, by Rick Riordan's standards though. Anyway, thank you to all of you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! They mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Frozen. I do, however, own this plot. Though not the characters. Or the settings created by people who aren't me.**

* * *

Though he knew it was useless, Nico shadow traveled to his father's realm in desperation. He was still cold, but it wasn't as bad as it had been when he was first hit by Khione's powers. He decided that he hated Khione and wanted to kill that snow goddess. He stumbled into the throne room of the Underworld; shivering. His teeth began to chatter as he approached Hades.

"Father; please help me." Nico pleaded. "I have been cursed by Khione. She froze my heart." The lord of the dead stood up and looked down at his son, frowning disapprovingly.

"What did you do to cause her to curse you?" The god asked, sounding bored, but not the least bit concerned for his son. Nico's hopes fell.

"I-I laughed at her ridiculously flawed plan." Nico admitted. "She said that I am beyond the help of the gods now."

"I cannot help you then." Hades decided. "Honestly Nico; Bianca wouldn't have done something so idiotic such as laughing at a goddess's plans, no matter how flawed, and therefore succeeding in getting her heart frozen." The lord of the dead grumbled. "I have things to do, Nico. Stop wasting my time." Nico bit his lip in dismay, but then nodded before shadow traveling to the room of the one person who understood him; Elsa.

Elsa was curled up in a fetal position on her window seat; asleep. The curtains that were usually covering the windows at least partially were wide open. Nico guessed that she had been looking outside and then had fallen asleep. She was still wearing her nightgown, which suggested the fact that she probably had gotten out of bed to do so. He noticed that even in her sleep, Elsa wore gloves. These ones looked thicker than her favorite cotton gloves. Nico assumed that this was in case of nightmares. After all, Elsa had explained that fear made her powers act up without her consent. He figured that she didn't want to wake up, surrounded by ice and snow because of a mere nightmare.

Elsa stirred in her sleep. Nico backed up a little to give her a little space so that she wouldn't freak out from his close proximity. The princess opened her eyes sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and saw Nico. Elsa yawned. She didn't have the pulled-together appearance that she almost always had, and Nico had become accustomed to seeing her with. She looked… Almost… Normal, to the extent that Elsa _could _look normal. She looked younger, and less like the adult that she acted like.

"Good morning Nico," Elsa said through a yawn. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me this early?" The sun was in the middle of rising over the horizon. Elsa caught sight of the grim expression on Nico's face. She frowned. "What is it, Nico?" She asked immediately. Elsa stood up straight. "What happened?" She asked firmly. Nico shivered, despite his jacket. There was still a fire going on in the fire place, so the room was a bit warm for Elsa's liking. Actually, it was more than a just bit warm for her liking; it was rather stuffy in there. Anyway, with the heat of her room, coupled with the assumed heat of the jacket, (Nico had once left it in her room, and in order to hide it from Gerda, Elsa'd had to pick it up and hide it. She'd gotten a good look at it; leather on the outside, and sheep's wool on the inside. It was also heavy, and would probably make a good winter jacket.) Nico should have been sweating. Instead, the son of Hades was _shivering. _Elsa was confused. Then she caught sight of his hair. "Nico… Why is a lock of your hair white?" She asked, panicked.

"What?" Nico frowned, and went over to a mirror. Sure enough, a lock of his hair was white. He looked at Elsa. She was shaking with silent sobs, her face buried in her gloved hands. Ice was forming where she stood. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"The-the white streak." Elsa lifted her face from her hands. There were tears streaking her cheeks, but the tears had turned to ice on her cheeks. "Wh-when I f-fr-froze Anna's h-head, a-a l-lock of her hair t-turned wh-white." Elsa's lips trembled. Nico bit his lip, and thought for a moment.

"Do you have any scissors?" He asked. Elsa frowned as she looked around her room.

"I have a pair of sewing shears…" She replied. "Are you planning on cutting the white streak out? That won't last forever, you know. My parents tried that with Anna. It didn't work. It just kept growing back white. The lock of hair, to this day, remains white. It is more of a white-blonde, but still…" Nico sighed.

"I just want to at least try to get it out." He replied. "I mean, back at Camp, I'm known as the Ghost King. Everybody will want to know what happened if I suddenly show up with a blonde or white streak in my hair." Elsa nodded, opening the drawer by her bed. She pulled out a pair of sewing shears. They were silver, with flowers and her name engraved on them.

"At least let me do it." She requested. "After all, I am taller than you, and I can see the root of the streak. Plus, I am familiar with theses shears." All of this _was_ true.

"Okay, but I want to see it when it's done." Nico replied, kind of warningly.

"Of course you will." Elsa replied, walking over to him. She took hold of the white effected hairs, and cut the hair when the shears were the closest to Nico's scalp. She was careful, because she didn't want to make any sudden movements, and accidentally cut off more than was needed. When Elsa got most of the offending lock of hair, she set on the bedside table for the moment. She began to cut off more of the white hairs individually, so that almost all of it was gone. After she finished with that, she put down the shears, and grabbed a comb. Elsa moved Nico's black hair around so that nobody would ever know that a lock of hair had been removed. She stepped away to examine her handiwork before handing Nico a mirror.

"Wow," He muttered. "You did a good job." Elsa was opening the window, and throwing out the cut hair. She turned when she heard his compliment.

"Really?" She smiled. Nico nodded. Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped severely, despite the fire. This was too much for Nico. He began shivering furiously again, and his teeth started chattering. He nearly fell to the ground, but Elsa caught him, and held him steady until he was able to stand on his own.

"Elsa, I have to tell you something." Nico managed when he was able to stand again, silently cursing himself for having withheld important information from Elsa, especially since it concerned her.

"Tell me, if it has to do with this." Elsa demanded; her voice tense. Frost began to spread over everything.

"Earlier, I met your mother." Nico admitted. "She's Khione; the goddess of ice and snow." Elsa frowned; furrowing her eyebrows.

"What did she do to you?" Ice covered the frost.

"She told me her plan to use you so that she would become better known, and I saw the flaws. So I laughed. She got mad, and decided to curse me. She froze my heart, and said that she would freeze yours too." Elsa's face drained of its blood, and she was pale as snow. Her lips began to tremble.

"Beware the frozen heart."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Beware the frozen heart." Elsa repeated, louder and clearer.

"That's right, _princess._" A voice as cold as ice said. A dark cloud appeared overhead, so that they couldn't see the ceiling. Elsa scrambled for her bed as Nico drew his sword. Elsa reached under her pillow, and pulled out her Stygian ice dagger in its sheath. She hurried back over to Nico as she pulled the dagger out of its sheath, and dropped the sheath on the floor; shattering it. "Be _very _wary of the frozen heart, _Elsa._"

* * *

**A/N: THERE'S the cliffhanger! *Evil giggle* **

**Please review to tell me your thoughts (Guest reviewing is welcome and encouraged!), follow to get notified when I update, and favorite if you liked it and want to indirectly recommend this story to others. **

**This is a reminder that no matter what you may think of Nico and Elsa's interactions in this story, they will always have a strictly platonic intent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good ole me. Another cliffie! TBH, I don't even really remember what was going on in my mind while writing some of this. I wrote it while I was in school. Middle school, where i can waste time if i want, because i was clearly a genius motherfucker back then. At least I stopped acting like a little punk because I wore all black and wore my combat boots with shorts (NEVER DO THIS; YOU WILL LOOK STUPID). AAAAND, I'm getting off topic.**

**So, this week, I have been sick. Not too bad; just like a scratchy throat that makes my voice hoarse and where I sounded like a man, a stuffy nose, and I was sleeping more. I still have the scratchy throat, and the stuffy nose. IDK if I'm still sleeping more. It's the weekend. It's only natural that I sleep more. It was a little virus going around the water polo teams. I am now immune to it at least.**

**I would like to tell all of you right now that if something doesn't make sense, you don't understand something, or you have questions, tell/ask me. I will answer the questions in the next chapter's A/N, unless it will give things away. (I'm writing chapter 18 right now. LOL.) I want to know if I left something out. Chances are, if you didn't understand something, or you have a question about something, someone feels the same way. So do not hesitate to ask me. Or you could PM me. It's totally cool with me. I'm just letting you know.**

**BTW: Titanium (David Guetta version) goes really will with this chapter. {hint hint}**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, have not, and never will own Frozen or PJO.**

* * *

Elsa began to tremble in fear. Tiny fragments of ice coated her gloves; inside and out. Elsa looked down at them. Nico followed her gaze. He frowned at the ice-coated gloves. Elsa moved her hands behind her back and clasped her wrist with one hand behind her back; hiding them from view. She bit her bottom lip and tried to breathe normally. She slipped the ice dagger to Nico, who slipped it in his pocket without question.

Then, Khione appeared. She was still as pale as snow, and her black hair was a stark contrast to her pale skin, and white silk Greek-style dress. Her eyes were dark brown; almost black, but did not hold any warmth within them. There was a snowflake tiara made out of ice in her hair. Her cold smirk stayed plastered on her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but not in a way that looked kind or gentle. In fact; the goddess looked quite the opposite.

The two friends backed away from the goddess at the same time. Elsa contemplated removing her gloves and using her powers, but she was afraid of what might happen if she did. After all, Elsa was terrified, and as the trolls had said; fear was her enemy. Fear was the only emotion she felt at the moment, so taking off her gloves was probably a disaster waiting to happen. She could scream for the Arendellian guards. Yes; she would scream for guards, and, even though she would have some explaining to do, Arendelle's guards would be willing to die protecting their heir to the throne. Not that Elsa thought it would go that far, but it was good knowledge to have sometimes.

"Screaming for mere mortal guards won't help." Khione chuckled coldly, as if reading her daughter's mind. "Your little… _Friend _here would be of more help to you than _mortals._ But no matter what, demigods cannot beat me. Even if you _are _my daughter, your powers will never match mine. After all, you are merely a demigod. Your powers, despite you being my daughter, will never be as great as mine." Khione boasted. Nico's empty hand found Elsa's as she let go of her wrist. They squeezed each other's hands without looking at each other.

"_You're _my mother?!" Elsa exclaimed. "_You _are my godly parent?!" To Nico, she looked disgusted.

"Yes, _Elsa. I _am your mother." Khione smirked. "And I believe that you have a heart that is not frozen, but it needs to be. You can thank your little _friend _for that. You will have matching frozen hearts!" Her words were cold and cruel. Elsa was confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh, gods; Nico." Elsa's head turned to look at her only friend.

"Elsa, I am so sorry." Nico murmured, bowing his head in shame for what he'd done to bring this upon both of them. The blonde girl shook her head grimly.

"It's not your fault that she chose to freeze your heart." Elsa replied calmly, her voice grim. "But, even though I don't blame you at all, and I _know _you'll blame yourself; if it makes you feel any better; Nico, I forgive you." That did the trick. He felt as if a heavy load had been dropped from his back.

"Thank you." Nico murmured. "I am so, _so _sorry that this happened."

"I wouldn't change a thing." Elsa said firmly. "You've opened this whole new world up for me, and you are my first friend whom I'm not related to. And, you know about my powers and don't think that they're bad." She smiled at him. Nico smiled back.

"Are you two done with this touching little display of friendship?" Khione cut in. The two immediately frowned. "I need to freeze her heart, and you two are wasting time where I could be doing that.

"Yes, we are. Do it." Elsa whispered. She stepped forward adamantly.

"Speak up." Khione barked. "I can't hear you."

"I'm ready." Elsa said, louder. "Do it. Freeze my heart."

"I did not ask you if you were ready, or if I was allowed to do it." Khione snapped. "I will do it whether you like it or not, and when I want to."

"Please; don't do this to Elsa." Nico pleaded weakly. "None of this is her fault."

"Nico di Angelo, this punishment is for _your _actions and words. This is _you _doing this to Elsa." The snow goddess said, summoning a ball of energy that was entirely composed of energy from her power. The light from it was beautiful, and lit up the room. It was glowing ice blue.

Elsa hated that something so beautiful would hurt her. She felt the same way about her powers. They were beautiful, but they were dangerous and could hurt people. She hated that.

Khione aimed, and then fired the energy right at Elsa's heart. She did not miss her mark.

Elsa screamed as the blast hit her. She wrapped her arms around herself, hunched over as to regain her balance, as she had lost it. Her shrill scream lasted much longer than it should have. Nico noticed this, though Khione didn't. Nico realized that she was screaming to get attention. He assumed that she was trying to get attention of the Arendellian guards and/or her parents. In his eyes, this was a pretty smart thing to do. Elsa had timed her scream perfectly, so that Khione would assume that she was screaming over the feeling of the ice settling in her heart. It was not a comfortable feeling at all. But Elsa probably hadn't felt it as bad as Nico had, since the cold didn't really bother her. But still; the ice was in her heart.

"Stop screaming, you worthless girl!" Khione snapped. "It's a wonder how you are even my child even with _your _father, you shouldn't be this _weak _and _stupid._"

Nico grit his teeth, and clenched his jaw. He _really _hated Khione now; more so than he had before. Elsa was one of the strongest, bravest, and most powerful demigods Nico had ever met. Though, he didn't like her romantically. Their relationship (also known as a friendship) was strictly platonic, and that's the way it was going to stay.

"Nico, you know enough Norwegian to call for help, right?" Elsa asked in Italian. Nico nodded. "Tell them that Princess Elsa is in grave danger. Yell as much as you need to, until you get help." She was speaking very quickly, and with her Norwegian accent stronger than he'd ever heard it. Elsa wasn't particularly easy to understand when speaking Italian quickly with a Norwegian accent. Nico was used to her accent, so that made things easier for him.

"What are you saying, _Ice Princess?_" Khione cooed mockingly. "I may consider letting you live through this if you agree to become my slave. The Boreads would enjoy having a servant like you. I would make sure that my father—Boreas—wouldn't set you free. But, I will kill this son of Hades; he is of no use to me, and he would be a distraction for you." Elsa moved Nico out of the way of a dangerous ice shard aimed for his chest that probably would have killed him, by body slamming him. She was tall enough, and weighed enough so that Nico was knocked off his balance and fell to the ground, which saved his life. Elsa got one of her wool gloves off at the last second, and created a cushion of snow powder to soften their fall, as landing on solid ice would not be very comfortable or safe, especially with the force of Elsa hitting Nico.

"Aw, you care about each other." Khione smirked down at them. "All the more to break your spirit when I kill him, _ma fille._" The goddess cackled. Elsa and Nico scrambled to their feet. To get Nico to the door faster, Elsa gave him a push across the ice; towards the door. Nico was surprised at first, but let himself glide across the ice, while Elsa stomped on the ground, raising an ice wall to protect him.

"Leave him alone!" Elsa yelled. "I'm the one you want! Not him. He has nothing to do with this. It's me!"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, _ma fille._" Elsa winced as Khione sneered. She created a cloud under Elsa's feet; lifting her up in the air. Snow fell from the cloud. "He has a _lot _to do with this. You are my daughter. I don't want you to be friends with him. Now, mother knows best, right? He shall die, and you will be my servant for all of eternity."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kind of another cliffie... I will burn in hell.**

**Last night I stayed up till around 12:30 writing really emotional parts of chapter 18 that nearly made me cry. (There's a little hint, cause I don't really cry. The last time I did, it was because it struck me that I could have died in a certain situation. (If you want, I will tell you; just not on here. PM me if you really want to know what happened.) **

**So, remember to follow, favorite, and review, and if something doesn't make sense, LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Happy Sunday! On the last A/N, I made a mistake typing. I was writing a really emotional chapter 16, not 18. I am writing an emotional chapter 18 right now, however. Or, I hope it'll turn out to be emotional... **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! (*Cough cough* TITANIUM. You know what to do.)**

**Disclaimer: TBH, if I have to keep saying that I don't fucking own either Frozen OR PJO for you guys because you STILL don't get it, you're stupid. (JK. Just doing this as a courtesy, cause I'm a decent person.)**

* * *

Frankly, Elsa knew that she was all out of ideas that would work in midair. She could see Nico banging on the locked door, and yelling for help. Somehow, she had to protect herself and Nico, a in a way that she might actually have a chance at distracting Khione with and possibly disabling her for a tiny bit.

Elsa glanced down at her hands. She was only wearing one of her gloves. She remembered using her powers as a young child. She remembered how much fun it had been. But this time, Elsa would have to use her powers to catch the snow goddess off her guard, and possibly—though her chances were slim—incapacitate her for at least a moment. Elsa would at least be able to take a last stand on the cloud.

Elsa tore off her glove, and threw it to the side. It fell, like a dove shot from the sky, though without the blood. The princess blasted the ice wall protecting Nico; strengthening it by making it thicker, and making sure that she could control her powers to some degree. It was like testing the waters before jumping in. She was getting a bit of angst off her chest before battling the reason she had her powers in the first place.

Khione had created a snowstorm overhead. There was a strong wind circling around the room. Hair that had come loose from Elsa's braid blew into her face. The princess ran her fingers though her hair; trying to get it out of her face. Unintentionally, it stayed out of her face; due to her accidentally using her ice powers to hold it in place. It did make things easier, because Elsa could concentrate better.

"No." Elsa said softly. The wind drowned out her voice. Nobody could hear her.

"What did you say?" Khione asked tauntingly. "Be careful what you say to a goddess, for I can do much worse than merely freezing your heart." This did not scare Elsa. She decided that she was done with being afraid of a goddess who acted like a spoiled brat rather than a goddess. In fact, Khione reminded Elsa of a princess she had met when she was just seven years old. This other princess was about fourteen at the time, and she, like Elsa, was next in line for the throne. But unlike Elsa, this princess was an only child, and had been spoiled rotten by her parents. The princess had been unbearable, and had thrown a tantrum when told 'no', therefore thoroughly embarrassing her parents.

"I said no." Elsa said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I have better things to do with my life than let the likes of you kill my only friend, and turn me into your servant." Elsa replied coldly, moving her shaking hands behind her back, and clasping her wrist with one of her hands. "If I want, I can stay here in Arendelle and inherit the throne; becoming queen and ruling this kingdom, which I've been raised to do." She shrugged. "Or, I could leave Arendelle, and Scandinavia all together, and go to Camp Half-Blood and train to fight in the bitter war that is raging, and learn how to use my powers to fight as well. Another option is where I also leave Scandinavia, and pretend to be a normal mortal girl, and lead a life as an ice and snow sculptor. Really Mother; why would you think that I, a powerful demigod who is also a princess who is next in line for the throne, who also has better choices, would let you kill Nico, and willingly become your lowly servant." Khione let out a scream of rage. Elsa released her own wrist as the goddess began firing blasts of her power at Elsa.

The demigod ducked. The blasts flew over her head. She was afraid that Khione would defeat her, and then hurt or kill Nico. He was the only one who understood her. Elsa didn't want to lose him. Then, she felt disgusted at herself for being afraid of Khione at all. A second later, she realized something; that she could be afraid of what Khione could do without being afraid of the goddess herself. The princess smiled determinedly, and stood up straight.

"Ah, you are funny." Elsa smirked, hiding any fear, and pushing past it. "Don't you know that I'm not afraid of you? Fear is my enemy." Elsa said, standing her ground. Khione drew Elsa's cloud right up against her own, and grabbed the neckline of her daughter's nightgown with her snow white hand, pulling the demigod closer to herself, and catching her by surprise.

"I am a goddess. You do _not _want me as your enemy, _Elsa._" Khione warned, her voice low, cold, and steely. "I am _very _cross with you right now, _daughter. _I rule the ice and snow." Elsa bit her bottom lip, but then glanced up. She reached up for the tiara that rested upon her mother's head, and whisked it off the goddess's head, and then unceremoniously snapped it in half. Khione gasped; shocked that someone would have the nerve to do that.

"You don't deserve this." Elsa practically whispered; her teeth grit together as she tossed the pieces onto the ground, where they shattered even more. "You give a bad name to royalty, _Mother. I _am the queen of the snow and ice. I think I like being called the Snow Queen. It has a nice ring to it. _You, _however, are a spoiled brat."

"You have just mad a very grave mistake, _Elsa_." Khione snarled." She released the neckline of Elsa's nightgown, and with one smooth and swift motion, pushed the princess off the cloud, and she fell through the air, towards the cold hard ice that covered the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Yet ANOTHER cliffie... I am SO burning in hell...**

**Thank your for reading, and following, favoriting, and reviewing. Seriously; I look forward to seeing what people think of this story.**

**Please follow, favorite and review. I had a really bad night on Friday night. It involved me getting all emotional, and crying over my crush, and spending the day alone all lonely. I'm okay now. We all have bad days and nights.**

**Anyway, if you have a taste for Percico (PercyXNico) I have a fic full of separate oneshots and drabbles. It's called Pages.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay... I'm kinda on a dry spell with writing this fic right now... I literally only have three sentences of chapter 19 written... And I haven't been writing lately. I've been reading fic more than writing. Aaand... I MIGHT have gotten sucked into Orange is the New Black. I'm still on season one, but I just started last night. I'm on episode 8. I took a quiz to see which inmate I am. I'm Alex. ;)**

**ANYWAY, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and all that shit. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: TBH, you should know what should go here by now.**

* * *

Nico realized that the ice coating the walls made the room soundproof, and his attempts to call for help were all in vain. No help was going to come from this. He turned in time to see Khione push Elsa off the cloud. Nico drew his sword, and began attacking the ice barrier that Elsa had created to protect him. The ice was thick; it would take more time to break through than Nico had originally anticipated. He was grateful of the shield from any stray blasts of Elsa and Khione's powers, but he needed to get out of there _immediately._ Usually, Nico would have shadow traveled out of the ice, but he had a feeling that he would need his energy for shadow travel later; especially to get himself and Elsa out of there, and away from Khione.

As he worked at creating a hole big enough to go through, it finally hit Nico how cold he was, surrounded by the ice. He zipped up his aviator's jacket to trap in his body heat, and continued chipping ice away from the barrier.

Elsa let herself fall backwards, and felt her back hit something soft. She smiled; relieved. She had landed on soft snow powder, which she had created for a hopefully safe landing. Elsa sat up, and regained her bearings. Nico was trying to break through the barrier of ice that she had created to protect him. She was confused as to why he was trying to escape from the ice that was protecting him while Khione was still angry and dangerous. Elsa decided that it was Nico's choice to put himself in danger just to help her. Frankly, Elsa didn't mind the help of someone who had a sword, could use it, and who could summon an army of the dead. She knew that she had no chance, fighting Khione alone. It was a lost cause, but she would do what she needed to do to protect herself and Nico.

"What's wrong, little demigod?" Khione taunted. "Too weak and defeated to get off the ground?" Elsa scowled and got up to her feet. She braced herself against the wind. Her ice blue eyes clouded over. She was sick of Khione taunting her; threatening her and Nico, calling her stupid and weak… Elsa stood up straight. The storm inside her, which she had been fighting the whole time, won.

Suddenly, Elsa shot her powers at Khione; knocking the goddess off her guard. Elsa wouldn't stop trying to attack Khione. She kept shooting her powers out of her hands. It was clear that she wasn't in her right mind.

"Stop that this instant!" Khione demanded. "Elsa, if you don't stop, I _will _kill you!" Elsa ignored the goddess's words, and merely kept fending her off with one hand. With the other hand, she made a few changes to her outfit, as if to show off.

Nico broke through the ice, sending bits of it in all directions. He looked around; assessing the situation.

Elsa somehow looked older; more mature. She had used her powers to spice up her simple nightgown. It was now pale blue with a white triangle part at the front that started at the waist, where there was a silver belt. The neckline was still square, with a silver lining. The same silver circled Elsa's biceps though the dress. In a medieval style, pale blue fabric with a white inside hung from the long pale blue sleeves. Elsa's white-blonde hair hung down, wavy from the braid it was now free from. Her hair was held out of her face by a headband that was composed of little crystals that crossed over each other diagonally, like x's. Elsa stepped forward, revealing her shoes. They were translucent with little crystals that centered around the heels and toes. The shoes clinked when Elsa stepped, so Nico decided that they must have been made of ice. He was amazed. Nico had never seen such an extravagant outfit that had been made from just a simple nightgown, and ice.

Nico snapped out of it and realized that Elsa was battling a goddess, and _winning. _She was being reckless; very unlike the Elsa Nico knew who was careful, smart, and extremely hesitant to use her powers. This Elsa was the exact opposite. Nico knew that she would soon get hurt if she went on much longer like this. Khione wasn't fighting back, but he knew that this wouldn't last for long. He formulated a plan.

Elsa's body was being strained. She was exerting herself, and would surely die of exhaustion if this went on too much longer. Khione began to fight; making Elsa work harder it wasn't safe for her to use her powers this much after suppressing them for so long. Nico had to save her before she died or completely lost control.

"Elsa!" Nico shouted over the wind. Her head turned over to him, but her clouded-over eyes did not leave Khione. "You can stop now!" He sprinted over to her, took her hand, and shadow traveled out of there.

The two found themselves right outside of the castle gates. Elsa collapsed on Nico, her eyes closing. The son of Hades had to find a place for her to rest that was out of sight before they could do anything else. Nico knew he couldn't be seen this late carrying the crown princess of Arendelle around the streets of the town. It would look bad. Nico scanned the area.

He saw no place where they could hide. Nico sighed, and took off his jacket. He got Elsa into it, so that she would be harder to recognize. He hoped that the citizens of Arendelle didn't know what Elsa looked like, since she had been in isolation. He scooped her up, and began carrying her bridal style. Her hair was in her face, which was a good thing for him; people would be even less likely to recognize her. Elsa, surprisingly, was lighter than she looked. When she had body slammed Nico, he hadn't been prepared for her to hit him. Now that he was prepared, she wasn't all that heavy. With the velocity at which she had been coming at him, she had more force, so it seemed like she was heavier than she really was.

Nico wasn't particularly going very fast because he was carrying a girl. He looked around as he crossed the bridge that connected Arendelle with the castle. He was trying to find the best route to get to the woods, where he would hide with Elsa until she woke up. To be honest, Nico considered himself very lucky. Khione hadn't come after them… Yet…

He was able to carry Elsa, and it was still dark out, and all of the windows in Arendelle that he could see were dark. The bridge was long, and he was getting tired from carrying Elsa. He had already been tired from shadow traveling. But he kept going. He had to. They were both at risk of being seen by someone looking out of a window, or being confronted by Khione. This thought was enough to get adrenaline pumping through Nico's veins. He kept going.

He began thinking about the Titan war, and how he knew that they had to win. Elsa would have a Camp Half-Blood to go to, even if there wasn't a Khione cabin. Neither of them belonged in the Hermes cabin, but that was where they would probably stay at Camp. Based on what Nico had seen, Elsa could definitely create a cabin of her own made of ice, though Camp Half-Blood probably wouldn't allow it. A Hades cabin would be nice too… But there were reasons that there were no cabins for either of their godly parents.

Elsa moaned in her unconscious state. She let out a sigh, but didn't wake up. Nico knew he'd rather that she stayed unconscious for a while, and then be able to walk on her own instead of her waking up soon, and needing to lean on him.

Nico was wandering through the town of Arendelle; lost, when she finally woke up. She moaned; her eyes fluttering open, and he set her down on the ground, and stood back a few feet to let her wake up. He knew that she would probably hate it if he was in her face when she woke up, so giving her space was probably the best course of action.

Elsa had been dreaming that she was wearing chains, and wearing a white dress. She felt despair, hopelessness, and sadness. She had, without Nico noticing, begun to cry in her sleep. She wasn't afraid, so she didn't freeze her tears.

A tear trickled out of her eye and down the side of her face as she opened her eyes. Things were blurry because of her tears. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Elsa yawned, looking around. She realized that she was wearing Nico's jacket. Her cheeks went pink from embarrassment.

"What happened?" She asked Nico, an urgent tone in her voice.

"You went crazy, and began attacking Khione." Nico informed her. "You made your outfit, well, like that." He jutted his chin out; gesturing at her dress, headband, necklace and shoes. Elsa looked down at her outfit. She stood from the ground, and touched her hair and necklace at the same time. She looked down at her dress and shoes. Elsa bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Her breathing was ragged. She began to cry. Not because she was sad or afraid, but because she had been holding back tears for so long. Nico stood there, awkwardly watching.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized, wiping away her tears. "Go on; tell me what else happened."

"It's fine." Nico muttered. "Um, you were kind of exerting yourself, so I had to get you out of there. I was afraid you'd pass out from exhaustion right there, or die." Elsa nodded, and began walking. "Do you know how to get to the woods?" Nico asked.

"Yes. I may get us lost though." She admitted. "It looks different from the window than from when you're walking on the streets." She moved to take the jacket off and give it back to Nico.

"It's fine." Nico murmured. "Keep the jacket on. You may be recognized, so you might also want to have your hair in your face." Elsa nodded and did as he said.

The two walked in silence. They were walking quickly; doing their best to beat the sun as it got ready to show itself over the horizon. It was summer, so the people of Arendelle would probably be waking up early. Eventually, Elsa stopped to pull off her shoes, and held them as she ran. They were nearly out of town, but they still had a small distance to go before they would reach the woods. The sun was coloring the horizon.

They reached the woods right before the sun showed itself. Elsa put her shoes back on before continuing; going deeper into the woods. She brought them to a rather large rock away from the edge of the woods.

"I think we should rest." Elsa explained. "I think I know where we can go, but it will take a bit of time."

"Good idea." Nico agreed. "Where are we going?"

"Ever heard of mountain trolls?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I finally let them out of the Khione situation. This, by RR's standards, is not a cliffie, so don't give me any bullshit about it being a cliffie. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review! BTW, if you do review (not on guest mode), I will send you a small excerpt of the next chapter over PM. **

**So, thanks for reading!**

**Also, on my profile are some links to give you some visuals for the story, like what Elsa looks like, what her outfits look like... And... Yeah... Check them out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I get a three day weekend! No school on my birthday. I had the school board cancel school on my birthday. JK, it's Columbus day, though I don't celebrate it. I merely enjoy my day off. ;)**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets kind of sad at the end. I'm feeling nice, so I'm warning you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own PJO (Still need to get Blood of Olympus, so don't you dare spoil unless you want me to PM everybody the chapter except for you and then block you and then I will scream cuss words at you over PM) or Frozen. **

**I have some important things to tell you guys at the end of the chapter, just so you know!**

* * *

They were able to rest more frequently during the day. Elsa needed time to remember the route, and the map she had seen when she was eight. They did stray from the trail, but Elsa got them back on track. They walked more than they rested; taking short breaks to sit down sometimes.

"We need food." Elsa murmured. "I can make ice and snow, but that will only substitute for water."

"It's fine. I'm not hungry." Nico replied. "I'll get by without it."

"Nico…" Elsa whispered a while later while they were resting.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Have you ever felt like…? Well; like you don't belong. Because of your powers? I felt like that all of the time after I was put into isolation." Elsa sighed, and looked down at her lap.

"I feel like that all of the time, back where I'm from." Nico admitted. "Camp Half-Blood… Doesn't have a Hades cabin. Or cabins for the minor gods and goddesses. So, I stay in the Hermes cabin when I'm there. I hate to do so, so I stay away from there. I spend more time in the underworld."

"Is that the only place where you feel like you belong?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yeah; I guess it is." Nico shrugged. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know where I belong, to be honest." Elsa sighed. "I don't belong here. I am the crown princess, but I still feel like I don't belong because of my powers. I know I am meant for more. I can be great, but I don't think I am meant to be queen of a primitive country. I don't want to hide any part of myself anymore. I hated being forced to hide a part of me that will always be there. I want to be a heroine. I want to be brave. Here, I cannot do that. I just want for there to be a place where I can be myself, and where I belong. From what you tell me, I won't belong at Camp Half-Blood either. You have the Underworld. I guess there is no place for me." She sighed, and buried face with her hands.

"Elsa, don't worry." Nico laid a hand on her shoulder. "I promise; we _will _find a place where you belong; mark my words." Elsa nodded miserably.

"If I leave Arendelle, I can never come back." She blurted out after a minute. "The second I leave the boundaries, I can never come back. That's the rules. I will be in exile." Elsa hung her head. "Arendelle feels like a prison, yet it is my only home." She sighed heavily. "I feel so conflicted. I want to leave, but if I change my mind, I can never go back. I will leave my parents, Anna, and the only home I have ever known. I just don't want to make decision and then regret it later."

"To be honest, I'm not the best person to make that decision for you." Nico said with a sigh. "I almost wish that I were still in the Lotus Casino. That way, my sister would still be alive. Though, I wouldn't have met you, or seen or done things I never thought could be real. But I was just a kid back then; I wanted my silly game to be real. And it is. Because of that, my sister is dead."

"It's because of my powers that Anna was hurt, I don't belong, and that we're even in this mess." Elsa mumbled. "I wish that I weren't a demigod."

"Me too." Nico sighed. "We have to be strong though… We can't let Khione win." He stood up, and held a hand out to Elsa. She looked up at him, and then took it; getting up. "You might learn to control your powers, if the trolls can help you. Based on what you said, anyway."

"It was four years ago, so it's not a very clear memory. I remember that they said fear is my enemy, and that my powers can have beauty, though there is great danger in them." Elsa murmured. "My father decided to isolate me until I could control them. He taught me 'Conceal, don't feel.' I know you've heard me muttering it at times. It's a habit." The two had begun walking again, though they weren't touching.

"It was pretty weird at first, with you muttering that with your teeth grit." Nico chuckled. "When I found out about your powers, it all made sense. How'd your father get 'conceal, don't feel' out of 'fear is your enemy'?"

"I don't know, but pretty soon after I became locked in my room, he brought me gloves and told me they'd help." Elsa shrugged. "I became obsessed with wearing them; anything to keep my powers from showing. At first, I was afraid to wear anything but wool gloves, just in case I lost control. Eventually, I was able to calm down when I was alone, so I wore different types of gloves. On quiet calming days, I wore cotton, and on days when my parents would visit me with tips, I usually would have to resort to wool from them stressing me out. It was bad for me; them putting on so much pressure." She shook her head. "I hate gloves now. I mean, with you, I don't even need them." Nico, to be honest, was surprised by this. He was unsettling to most people, and her saying that his presence calmed her made him smile. He hid it though. Or tried to. Elsa, knowing more about him than any living human, saw this. "What is it?" She inquired.

"Nothing." Nico frowned again. He caught the look Elsa gave him. It clearly said 'I know you're lying, so spit it out'. "Well, it's just… Most people find me… Unsettling." Nico began. "Being a child of the Underworld, they have good reason to. You are the first person, who I'm not related to, who has said that they find my presence calming. It… It really means a lot to me, you know." Elsa cocked her head.

"Really? You're easy to talk to, you understand me, you don't have any unrealistic expectations for me, you don't stress me out by telling me useless tips to 'help' me control my powers, and I can talk to you about most anything. To be honest Nico, you are one of the most calming people I know. I know it's not saying that much, since I don't know a lot of people, but understand that you mean a lot to me." Elsa explained. She reached her hand out, and took his hand in hers. "You're my best friend, and I've come to love you like a brother, if I'm honest."

Nico felt his throat hitch. He felt tears in his eyes. It wasn't because he was sad; it was because he was happy. Elsa's words, though neither of them knew it, unfroze both of their hearts a tiny bit. It wasn't much, but it was enough to mean something.

"Elsa… I don't know what to say." Nico murmured. "You mean a lot to me too, and I love you like a sister. Thank you for what you said just now." The words affected him deeper than Elsa would ever know. Nico then swore upon the River Styx that he would find a place where both of them belonged. Elsa reminded him of Bianca, but she was different, though the differences weren't bad. She was regal, able to put on a mask of not being afraid, icy in a way that she kept herself guarded, and terrifying if she was angry or afraid.

Elsa wasn't better than Bianca, but she came in a close second. Nico wished that Elsa was also his sister. If they were siblings, their hearts wouldn't be frozen, he wouldn't be alone in the world, they would both have a place where they belonged, and they wouldn't even be in that mess in the first place. Frankly, Nico had always wished he'd had a twin or younger sister. He felt protective of Elsa, since she was like his younger sister. He found himself wondering how she'd look with black hair, brown eyes, and an olive complexion, like Bianca. He wished that she had been born as his biological twin sister. He imagined how much better his life would have turned out to be, had they been twins.

Elsa wouldn't have joined the Hunters. She would have been there to share his tears when he found out that Bianca died. Elsa would not have trusted Minos. They would have declared themselves Ghost Prince and Ghost Princess. They would have learned to master their abilities together; working as a unit; in tandem.

Nico got lost in this wish, and his imagination, was detached, and not prepared for when Elsa hissed, "Run! We've been spotted!"

"What? Oh!" Nico was tugged by Elsa as she ran. He ran too, and glanced at her face. He was caught off guard by her fair complexion, white-blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He had truly convinced himself for a moment there… he was disappointed. Nico just wanted a sister. A real sister. Elsa was the next best thing; she just wasn't a real sister.

"We've been spotted by some people." Elsa panted. "We're both dressed rather strangely for them, so of course we're going to be questioned. Run!" Nico ran, holding onto her cold hand tightly. Elsa nearly tripped, but Nico tugged her forward; righting her up. Nico stopped suddenly, wrapped his arms around Elsa, and shadow traveled.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... Their relationship will remain strictly platonic, if you can't tell by this chapter.**

**Okay, so tomorrow's my birthday. SMOTHER ME WITH FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! Like seriously; it's the best gift you can give me! **

**Also, on my profile, I have a couple of links to visuals for this story. On my profile, I also have my pinterest, and my two tumblr blogs. My fandom blog, if you guys follow it, will begin to have updates on how I am going with writing the chapters, and I will discuss stuff. So, if you want, follow me and send me an ask that says basically, 'Hey, I'm from ff dot net, and I read GK,SQ.' That lets me know that I have readers on there, and that the ghost king snow queen tag won't go to waste.**

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Soooo... I don't really know what to say right now except thank you for all of the birthday wishes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Nico had shadow traveled himself and Elsa to a giant pile of rocks a few hundred meters ahead of them. The two were hiding behind the rocks, and there were several rocks covered in moss around them. Nico was tired from shadow traveling twice in one day, but he hadn't traveled very far each time, so he would be alright

Elsa gasped; getting a good look around her. She squeezed Nico's hand; leading him down a small set of stairs to the middle of the rock floor area.

"Trolls, we need your help." Elsa said loudly and clearly. She moved her hair out of her face. "It is I; Elsa; crown princess of Arendelle. Born with the powers of ice and snow. I'm here with my friend." The rocks gave a shudder. Nico placed a hand on his sword, but Elsa stopped him and shook her head. The rocks rolled towards them, and turned into creatures. The trolls; Nico guessed.

"Elsa, you have returned after almost five years. What brings you here now? Where is your family? And who is this?" One troll who sounded older than the rest of the trolls stepped forward.

"Please; I know where my powers have come from. I have met my real mother." Elsa announced. "My family doesn't know where I am, but it's for the best. This is my friend Nico." She explained. "He's the reason I know."

"We warned your father that the girl he fell in love with was not safe." The old troll sighed. "If only he had been able to love his wife the way he loved your mother."

"I have met Khione, and she didn't love him at all." Elsa sighed. "She is a hateful, and if you will, cold being. She froze mine and Nico's hearts. No love can go in or out."

Nico looked around at the trolls. The older troll sighed tiredly.

"You have an ability your mother never even gives a second thought to, and it is vital in controlling your powers, Elsa. Though it will be difficult to use it with a frozen heart, with practice you can use it. That ability is love." He told her seriously.

"But my heart is frozen!" Elsa protested.

"Love does not need to enter or leave your heart. Just remember love, and it will thaw. It will be difficult, but you can use it." The troll promised. Nico felt Elsa lean against him. "As for thawing your hearts, only true love can thaw a frozen heart. If it was one of your heads, that would be easy; simple even. There are only two ways for your hearts to thaw. Either an act of true love from each of you, or Khione retracts it." Elsa looked dismayed.

"What would qualify as an act of true love?" Nico asked.

"If the two of you were older, true love's kiss, but you two are young." A troll from the side said.

"We're not together. We love each other, but like siblings." Nico said quickly. Elsa nodded furiously.

"Love comes in all shapes, sizes, packages, and types." The old troll assured them. "The same goes for true love. True love can be platonic or romantic. Love is love, no matter what kind of love it is, no matter who it's between." Elsa squeezed Nico's hand. He didn't respond.

He thought of the love that was trapped in his heart. The love he had tried to turn to hate, but couldn't quite manage to. He felt tears come to his eyes, though he disguised them with a yawn. The love he was forced to hide was a mistake; something he had to rid himself of. There was something wrong with him. He didn't dare tell Elsa. She would hate him. She didn't know the truth. She couldn't.

"I need a place to stay while Nico is gone. There is a war on, where he's from. He can't be here all of the time to take care of me. I can't stay at the castle, because I want to learn how do control my powers from you. Please; may I stay here and learn?" Elsa asked.

"I wanted to teach you how to control your powers when you were eight, and have you stay here, but your parents would not allow it." The old troll sighed. "Very well; though it will be very difficult to teach you to find and use the love while your heart is frozen, it is possible, and you will stay here, and we will teach you."

"Thank you." Elsa bowed her head. "Nico, how long until you think you can shadow travel us back to the castle?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I don't know… It may be a while." He admitted.

"That's okay," Elsa shrugged. "We can just walk."

"The two of you aren't going anywhere after walking so far to get here!" A female troll said, shaking her head. "Both of you need a meal and some rest." Elsa and Nico both felt slightly uncomfortable. They weren't used to anyone fussing over them. But they allowed the female troll to fuss over them, for it was kind of a nice change, after decided to just go with it.

There was another boy who came to eat with them—Kristoff. He was the same age as them. He had honey blonde hair and brown eyes. He was kind of introverted except with the trolls and his reindeer; Sven, who seemed to be his best friend. Kristoff wasn't as reserved as Elsa and Nico. He backed off both of them.

Secretly, Kristoff was kind of afraid of Elsa and Nico. Elsa because he knew about her powers. Plus, she was the crown princess of Arendelle. Nico because Kristoff didn't like the look of his sword at his side, and Nico had looked at Kristoff like he was an enemy. Nico and Elsa sat very close together. Kristoff was kind of afraid to even look at Elsa for fear that Nico would take that the wrong way. He didn't know that they cared about each other like brother and sister; Kristoff thought they were together. He had good reason; Nico was very protective of Elsa, she was wearing his jacket, and they just seemed like they loved each other in that way.

Elsa and Nico had decided to talk in English because most Arendellians did not speak the language, since they were in the part of Scandinavia that spoke Norwegian.

"Are you feeling better?" Elsa asked Nico.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "So, you're feeling normal?"

"No; I feel like I could take on a whole army by myself." Elsa said with a shrug. "Before I met you, I usually felt lonely, bored, and afraid."

"Good then. That's good." Nico nodded. "I feel kind of tired, and like I could use a nap." He yawned a few seconds later

"We can walk to the town, and then walk back." Elsa suggested. "And minimize the amount of shadow traveling you have to do." She hadn't realized she had slipped back into speaking Norwegian, so Kristoff could understand. It was her mother tongue, so she sometimes accidentally spoke it when she was trying to speak other languages.

"That'd be best." Nico decided, still speaking English. Then he realized something. "Elsa, just now, you were speaking Norwegian." Elsa's eyes widened, and she glanced at Kristoff.

"Sorry for listening in, but if you need a ride, Sven can take you. I have a sled that works on both grass and snow." Kristoff suggested. Elsa and Nico looked at each other, and seemed to have a silent conversation, to Kristoff.

Elsa shrugged, and jerked her head at Kristoff. Nico took this to mean, _Do you think we should? I personally trust him to take us there._

Nico pursed his lips, glared slightly at Kristoff, and shook his head. Elsa understood it as, _I don't know. I don't trust him. He keeps looking at us funny._

Elsa huffed, rolled her eyes, and gestured at the trolls with her chin, then glanced at Kristoff. Nico got, _Nico, we should trust him. He was raised by the trolls. They trust him, so we should trust him to take us to the edge of the woods._

Nico bit his bottom lip, and shook his head, looking slightly nervous. Elsa got, _I don't know, Elsa… I don't want to chance it… If we make a mistake, I will have put you in danger. _

Elsa sighed, lifted her hands slightly, glanced down at them, and jerked her chin at Nico's sword, and then at Kristoff. Nico interpreted it as, _Nico, stop being so paranoid! I can protect myself if something were to happen. I have powers. You have a sword. He doesn't have either one. We'll be fine._

Nico chewed on his bottom lip, flickered his eyes towards Kristoff, sighed, and then nodded. Elsa understood this as, _I don't like this, but fine. We'll let him take us on his sled._

The blonde girl smiled triumphantly. Nico sighed, and reluctantly turned to Kristoff.

"We'd like to take you up on your offer." He said to the blonde boy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, namely Nico and Elsa's silent communication. I think that was fun for me to write, but TBH, I don't remember. Chapter 20 is being a bitch for me to write. Ugh... You know, you should check out the visuals for this story. They links are on my profile. You can also check out my Tumblr blogs and my Pinterest boards. **

**And uh... Please follow, favorite, and review! Seriously; I will love you more than anything if you give me a nice long, well thought out review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow... Sorry for nearly forgetting to post the new chapter, but I doubt any of you would have noticed. I mean, I only got one review for last chapter...**

**Whatever. Not like any of you care...**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Frozen, PJO, HoO, but I did get The Con by Tegan and Sara. Sadly, they didn't have Sainthood. I mean, how could they not have Sainthood? They had Heartthrob, but I want the deluxe edition, and I wanna get it off Amazon. Wow... I just rambled on. Ya'll probably didn't even read this, did you?**

* * *

Elsa and Nico sat side by side on Kristoff's sled. His reindeer, Sven was pulling it across the grass. Kristoff sat in front of them; steering. It was getting dark outside. The sled was much faster than walking; Nico had to admit. And he was able to recuperate. That was a plus. Mainly, he observed Elsa. She had a faraway look in her eyes, and didn't notice him watching her. He decided that it was probably hard on her; seeing her homeland and thinking about how she could either leave and learn about her powers, and find her true potential in the process, or stay, keep her powers hidden, and rule the land she saw before her.

Nico wondered which of them had it harder. He decided Elsa did, after some contemplation. She had a life that had been laid out for her since birth, but all of that had been ruined because of her mother. Scratch that; her father, who'd been the one to have the affair with the snow goddess. And Elsa's father was the one who poisoned Elsa's mind with fear of her powers, hurting people, and mainly; being herself. She hadn't even known that love would thaw. She had relied on gloves to conceal her powers. She bottled up her emotions; she had known no other way. She had been emotionally abused by her parents, though they had meant well. Nico wasn't even sure Elsa's parents had really been thinking about her wellbeing. None of what they had done was good for her. To be honest, it had mainly benefitted Anna. Not Elsa; the crown princess of Arendelle. Anna, the king and queen's only biological child together.

They had been playing favorites.

And Nico found that despicable.

Perhaps he was prejudiced because he and Elsa had become close, or he was used to not having a mother, and his father wasn't much of a father, really. At least he hadn't been emotionally and mentally abused by his father because of his powers.

It was sad; she had a complex. She was afraid of showing her true self. Even after facing off Khione, Nico saw Elsa clench her hands into fists, and clutch her skirt, like she was trying not to let her powers show. Even though she had been willing to say that they could protect themselves from Kristoff; her using her powers, Nico suspected that she was still afraid of using them, and was just acting like she was okay using them as not to worry Nico.

Almost every day, according to Elsa, the poor girl had been visited by Anna, who begged her sister to come out and play. Elsa had to either stay silent, or tell Anna to go away, thus breaking the blonde girl's heart all over again. Nico had visited her, and seen that she would sometimes sit against the door, her hand pressed against the wood, looking longingly at the door. Sometimes there would be tears on her cheeks or in her eyes, or she would look like she had been crying, but both of them would pretend Nico hadn't seen that.

But he had. The truth was that it pained him to see her like that. Her feelings of despair did not go unnoticed. Nico noticed a lot of things about her that she seemed like she'd rather not mention, or have him bring up. And he respected that. He had things like that too. Things he didn't want other people to bring up, and that he avoided mentioning. The truth was that he thought that everybody probably had things like that.

Nico was brought out of his thoughts by Elsa squeezing his hand, and nudging him gently with her elbow.

"Nico, we're almost to the edge of the woods." Elsa murmured in his ear in English. "We'll get off about here." Nico forced a slight smile, and nodded. He frowned again. "Here is good." Elsa told Kristoff in Norwegian.

"I'll wait here." Kristoff promised, stopping Sven. Elsa nodded, and stood up from the sled. She didn't let go of Nico's hand as the two got off the sled and ducked behind a tree so that Nico could shadow travel. Nico pulled Elsa closer and took hold of her other arm. He concentrated.

They appeared back in Elsa's room. The tea tray was in the center of it. Nico headed straight for it. He didn't care that everything was cold by that time; he needed energy for the journey back.

Elsa, however, somehow found a leather backpack, and began packing things. Nico didn't notice that she was packing thick gloves, with wool tights, long sleeved dresses with high necks, so that the only skin she would be showing was her face neck. She changed behind the screen behind which she dressed and undressed for her baths. She was wearing dark colors again. She braided her hair neatly, and put on her normal black headband. Elsa looked in the mirror for a moment. She redid her hair like her mother had her hair. She had seen her mother do her hair, and Elsa had watched Gerda do her hair in the mirror on her birthday.

She felt like the hairstyle made her look more mature. She pulled on a pair of black gloves, and smoothed her dress. No skin was showing from the neck down. Elsa nodded in approval at her outfit. She unlocked a drawer at her dressing table, and pulled out a velvet box that was also locked. She unlocked it, and pulled out a gold tiara with a sapphire jewel. It was the crown for when she became queen. Her parents thought it would inspire her to work harder to control her powers if it was kept in the room with her. Elsa wrapped it in a handkerchief and put it in her pocket. It wasn't noticeable.

She then pulled folded piece of paper out of the drawer below it that was folded and sealed with wax. She had written a letter to her parents, explaining things to them. She had addressed it to them already. She placed it on the dressing table. She had already burned her diary. She couldn't afford to let anybody read about Nico. She had to protect her friend.

She finished packing, then grabbed a black cloak, and tied it around her neck.

"I'm ready to leave." Elsa said as she grabbed the backpack she was carrying her things in.

Nico looked up. Elsa was dressed simply again, which, looking at her, was kind of like jumping into hot water after getting used to being in cold water. Her clothes were dark and simple; very unlike her nightgown that she had transformed into a stereotypical princess dress, like from the Middle Ages. She hadn't given herself a tiara though. It had been the first time Nico had ever truly seen her as a princess. Even when she had been wearing her crown on her birthday, Elsa hadn't really looked like a princess. She had looked nicer than usual, though not exactly like a princess.

"Okay," Nico said, reaching his hand out to her. "Let's go." Elsa looked around the room for a good long moment. She looked… Conflicted as she took in the room that she had been locked up in for the past four years of her life. She sighed, and then nodded; taking Nico's hand.

Elsa, despite not having particularly good years of her life in the room, was hesitant to leave, because she knew that she might never come back. Despite the negative feelings about the room, it was her home for the past four years; more so than the rest of the castle.

"Ready?" Nico asked gently. Elsa nodded, and swallowed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She murmured. She looked over at her jewelry box. Most of what was in there was meaningless to her; gifts from other kingdoms to the Crown Princess of Arendelle. But there was one necklace in there that truly meant something to her. It was a gold plated coin pendant with a lotus blossom symbol on a black ribbon; Anna had one exactly like it too. It was the symbol of Arendelle. "Wait," Elsa blurted out. "I-I just need to grab one thing, and then we can go." Nico let go of her hand, and nodded once. He knew of her reluctance to leave, so he saw no harm in her bringing one thing to hold onto in order to remind her of her first home, and if she left for good; the life she left behind.

Elsa strode across the room, and opened the jewelry box, pawing aside the meaningless things. She pulled out the necklace, and put it around her neck, and tucked it under her clothes. She began to think. If she did leave, she might need money for the world. She eyed the jewels in the box. They would probably be worth something. She took a handful of necklaces, rings, brooches, bracelets, and earrings and stuffed them in her other pocket. She left plenty of other things though. Elsa shut the box, turned away, and walked back over to Nico. She was finally ready. She took his hand, and nodded confidently; hiding her uncertainty.

Nico shadow traveled back behind the tree they had departed from behind. They stepped from behind it. Kristoff looked up and smiled good naturedly at them.

"Ready to go back?" He asked in Norwegian. Elsa nodded.

Nico and Elsa got on the sled.

Elsa looked back at the town; namely the castle she had grown up in.

To be honest, the only person she would really and truly miss was Anna, but Elsa supposed that she and Anna had grown apart enough so that she didn't think that her sister would really miss her, for the four years she had rejected her sister's invitations to come out of the room and play.

She thought of the four years she had been forced to suffer in silence, working and learning to become a queen, and the neglect for how she felt that her parents had shown.

_I'm never going back._

Elsa decided, as she turned her head away from the only home she had ever known. She focused her eyes on the horizon ahead of them; her liberation, and held tighter to Nico's hand.

_The past is in the past._

* * *

**A/N: Blah, blah, please do this, please do that, blah blah blah. TBH, I feel like you guys just exit the tab after reading the chapter, and don't pause to review. It makes me feel like my stories are not good enough. Please, just take the time to tell me what you like about this chapter, okay? If you guys don't care, I might as well take a hiatus to write more, because I'm behind right now. **

**Fuck... Depression-even mild depression sucks. I mean, I work hard to take the time to write, and not just watch Tegan and Sara banters on my Watch Later playlist. I have trouble sometimes, because I'm not in the right mood, but I try. And when you're just reading the content, and don't even bother to review, I mean, it makes my heart hurt. Maybe one week I'll just post a poem I wrote about my crush in the A/N just to see if any of you will notice. **

**Guys, feel free to ask me any questions about the story. I'll be very happy to answer them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support from last chapter. It really means a lot to me. There was something in last chapter that I want to discuss right now. This is really important, okay? **

**So, Nico realizes that Elsa's parents were playing favorites. Which is true of Frozen. They suited Anna's wants and needs more than Elsa's. It is considered abuse. Abuse can be unintentional, just so you know. When you play favorites, the person you favor often thinks they are above the person not favored. This is true with my brother and I. My grandmother favors all of my cousins over me. We'll just use my brother in this example to make it easier. He, around her, was taught to think that he is above me, and that I am not as good or as special as him. I was taught that his wants and needs, around my grandmother, were more important. This can lead co a complex. I don't want to be around my grandmother, because around her, I don't feel like I'm good enough, and that I never will be. This is what happens when you play favorites. My brother, around my grandmother, treats me like I am lesser. This is why you should always treat people equally. Okay? I know this is a downer, but THIS IS IMPORTANT. This has happened to me, so please just read and understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or PJO.**

* * *

The King and Queen of Arendelle were worried. Elsa was missing. The Crown Princess. The one who had been so good about her education, and had worked so hard so that she could one day take over as queen. Gerda had reported that she had searched the room, and the crown and necklace assigned to their daughter at birth were missing, along with clothes, and some of the jewelry given to her as gifts from other kingdoms. All that was left was a note. A letter, from their eldest daughter.

Together, in their study, they opened it.

_To the King and Queen of Arendelle,_

_I know that you think that I should address you as Mother and Father, but I know only one of you is my biological parent, and I don't want to be rude in addressing this letter. I know that my real parent is a god or goddess of Olympus, like the Ancient Greek myths. We don't know which one yet; we suspect a minor god or goddess though. To be honest, do I wish I could have been born normal, but I must accept what the gods have given me, and make the best of it. I was born with these powers for a reason. I intend to walk the path of life, and figure out the reason along the way. I am sorry that it had to be like this, but I believe that I am doing what is best for all of us. I wrote this letter ahead of time, so by the time you read this, I might have not had time to write a new letter explaining any updates, or I might have; I don't know right now. If there is another letter, I know myself; I will have placed it with this one. I must explain a few things to you now._

_ I was lost and lonely because of my isolation. I began to hate my powers; a part of me that you were teaching me to hide, to fear, to hate, and to be ashamed of. I must say that it taught me to be afraid of myself, and rely on gloves to conceal that part of me. It taught me to bottle up my feelings, so I would relapse again and again. My negative feelings would grow, so my power got stronger than it would have if I had learned how to control them properly, I think. I am sorry to say that your visits stressed me out, and terrified me of myself even more. I am sorry, but it's the truth. _

_ I met a friend. He has helped me to be at peace with myself, and he told me that I am a demigod. Though, right now, like I mentioned earlier, we didn't know which godly parent at the time, nor do we know as I write this. He has been there for me; he and I would probably go beyond the grave together for each other. He has helped me in so many ways, and I hope that I have helped him. He is about my age, so there's no need to fear for my safety. He has powers too, though he only hides them from mortals such as yourselves and Anna. He is the brother I never had. Though, he won't ever replace Anna in my heart._

_ There is a war on where he's from, so he cannot take me away right now. Something may come up though, and he may have to hide me somewhere until the war is over. If I know him, he would make sure that the place is the safest for me that it can possibly be. I still not really very comfortable in using my powers, but I think that if I absolutely had to, I could summon up enough courage to use them to defend myself. That would only be a last resort though. Gloves do help me, because when the insides get coated in ice, I know that I need to relax. But I cannot rely on them for too much longer. My friend told me that gloves are no longer the fashion in the modern world. I've decided that I need to learn to control my powers without the gloves. I've been using them for four years. I need to learn to go without them._

_ I will no longer be your perfect little daughter. That role will go to Anna. There is still plenty of time to educate her so that she will be an adequate queen one day. I am sorry that I must leave, but it is for the best. Anna doesn't have powers, and the white streak is easy to cover up. However, my powers are not a phase that I will get over with isolation, religion, or the help of gloves. They are here to stay. My powers and I are a package deal. If you want a child without powers, I strongly advise that you look to Anna, not me. After all, she is the biological child of both of you, and she is mortal. Unlike me. To be honest, she would have been the better choice, and should have been born before me. She should be the heir to the throne._

_ To be honest, I don't know if I will or if I won't come back to Arendelle. Let's assume, after you have read this, that I will cross the boundaries and leave. It's not that I really want to; after all, Arendelle is the only home I have ever known, and this castle is too. But it has become more of a prison to me than home. I do wish to find a home; a place where I will belong. According to my friend, there might be. It might be a safe place for me to live and go through life. It won't be easy, since it will be in the outside world. I will have to adapt. It will be a big transition in my life. Please trust that I know what I am doing, and that I will be okay. I am sorry that I must leave, but who knows? Maybe I will make a life for myself in the outside world and become successful?_

_ I'm sorry,_

_ Elsa_

The king and queen finished reading the letter within seconds of each other. Their eyes met.

"Oh, Elsa," The queen whispered, touching the paper and the words written by their eldest child. The queen leaned her head on the king's shoulder, and began to cry. To her, her first baby was as good as dead.

One morning, thirteen years ago, a basket woven of ice had appeared on the balcony outside their bedroom with Elsa inside it. The queen had been conveniently sick for months, and she was feeling better that week. All of Arendelle believed that the queen had been with child when they emerged from the castle with her cradling their new child in her arms. She had been so proud of her new baby. But once they realized that she had powers, the king had forbidden his wife from taking care of Elsa. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt, and it to be his fault. So Gerda took over in caring for Elsa. Her powers had made themselves known when she was almost a year old, when the queen's sister and husband, the king and queen of Corona, visited. Their own daughter, Rapunzel, had been kidnapped, so the queen of Corona hadn't gotten a chance to hold a baby in so long. When she first held Elsa, the princess had begun crying, and where she touched the queen of Corona's dress had frost form over it.

The king of Corona vowed that they would never come to Arendelle again, and nor would they expose the truth about Elsa. The king of Arendelle had forbid his wife from caring for Elsa, lest something happened.

The queen spent a lot of time with her daughter. She liked to spend as much time as possible with her, to the king's displeasure.

Three years after Elsa arrived; they had their first baby together. Anna. The king let her take care of Anna. She wished that she could raise both of them. Once Anna could walk and talk, the queen decided to leave her to Gerda's care. It pained her, but she couldn't bear to be close with Anna when she couldn't be that way with Elsa.

The king was secretly relieved when he read the letter. Elsa was a burden. She was a product of his lust for a girl who had so easily seduced him, and lured him into her bed. It was right before he married his current wife. The woman was exotic, and cold to the touch. And he loved it. He regretted that she'd sent him her child. His bastard child. Elsa was a mistake, if he was honest.

He loved Anna more. She wasn't out of wedlock, nor did she have powers. She was normal. It would have been better if Anna had been born first, and then he'd had his fling with the mysterious girl. It was much easier now that Elsa was gone, if he was honest. The consequence of his actions was finally gone.

* * *

**A/N: The 'playing favorites' theme did continue in this chapter. I am glad that I explained to you guys what it does to a child. **

**Anyway, on Tuesday, I told my crush that I like her. She had a very positive reaction. It was very open ended. So, yesterday, there was an end of season party with the boy's and girl's water polo teams, and I discreetly gave her a folded up post-it note that said "I think you're really cute. ;)" She smiled when she saw it. I was really touchy with her, and... yeah... I want to ask her out on a date eventually. Preferably to see a movie. **

**Anyway, please review, follow, favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Soooo... I have an announcement for after this chapter.**

**Also, I started watching Once Upon a Time. I'm on Season One. I've also got a four day weekend. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or PJO.**

* * *

Elsa walked into the cave where she slept and kept her things. The trolls had prepared it especially for her. She had felt so touched when she saw it. They cared about her. It was, at first, strange and new, but she liked it. She grew to love the feeling that someone besides Nico truly cared about her. It was refreshing from feeling like nobody except Nico cared.

Elsa pulled on her gloves again, and sat down on her bed. She laid back and closed her eyes for a minute, just breathing and relaxing.

To be honest, she didn't need her gloves, but Elsa didn't think that. She worried that she would accidentally lose control and hurt Kristoff or Sven, since the trolls would be alright if she accidentally hit them. They had assured her that they would be fine, and Elsa finally believed them after a while.

She was calmer and a lot less stressed than she had been living in Arendelle Castle. The trolls gently encouraged her; they didn't put pressure on her. They allowed her time alone to gain control, and still treating her with the same love they always did. The trolls had been nothing but kind, loving, and caring to Elsa. In the castle, she had usually been wearing an anxious frown or a crestfallen expression on her face, but around the trolls, she smiled more. The smile was usually pretty faint when Nico wasn't around. But it was there. That's what mattered.

Elsa was stuck with the love she had developed before Khione had frozen her heart. And that was the love she had for Anna and Nico. It was all platonic.

That was the only love she could feel. No love could penetrate or escape her frozen heart. The trolls told her that the only other cure, besides what Khione had said, was an act of true love. She didn't know what an act of true love would consist of, but she knew that she couldn't really commit an act of true love when she was just with the trolls.

Elsa sat up on her bed, and pulled off her gloves. She stepped in front of the small mirror in the room (really, it was just a reflective plate of water. The candles were lit near it, so that Elsa could see herself in it. She let her hair down from the bun she was keeping it in, and brushed it out so that it was in its plainest form. She disliked how elaborate the bun was. She may have been a princess, but there was no reason for her to do her hair like that.

There was only one reason that she kept it like that.

Elsa was secretly afraid to let go of the past. The bun was how her mother had her own hair day in and day out. It was one way to hold onto one neutral part of her life. It was something so simple, but it was so hard for her to let go of it. It was the one thing she couldn't let go of. Not completely.

Her past was actually as much of a part of her as her powers, if Elsa thought about it. It had shaped her into the person she had become. Had she had different powers, or a different past, she probably wouldn't have been where she was right then.

Elsa took a breath, and wove her hair into one braid down her back, and kept her hair in place with a black headband. Just like when she was a kid.

She pulled her gloves back on, smoothed her clothes so that they were neat, and put her cape on. She looked at her reflection again. The necklace with the lotus blossom was around her neck, though it was tucked under her clothes. It was close to her heart. Her frozen heart.

Elsa walked out of the cave, and looked around serenely. She was holding onto her own wrist with one of her hands. She noticed a familiar figure talking to Grand Pabbie. The figure was wearing an aviator's jacket, and a Stygian Iron sword was strapped into his belt. Elsa grinned.

"Nico!" She exclaimed happily. She uncharacteristically ran over to him, and he caught her in hug. They embraced for a few beats, but then they quickly released each other. Elsa kept smiling though. They joined hands.

Elsa's heart seemed to lighten a bit.

"Nice to finally have a break from the war preparations." Nico commented. "Thanks for your time, Grand Pabbie." Nico bowed, and Elsa curtsied, as they liked to show respect to the old and wise. They had both been raised or had learned to. Elsa more so than Nico.

The two strolled over to their own private corner. They were silent until they exited earshot from the population of mountain trolls.

"How have you been?" Nico asked Elsa, getting a good look at her.

"I'm fine." Elsa assured him. "I've just missed you and your company. Kristoff isn't the best company for me." She confessed. "I'm too… Introverted and serious. We get along, and are civil, but I just can't connect to him the way I can connect with you. The trolls have been nothing but kind and welcoming to me, though you and I already have such a great friendship; it's hard for me to start over something like that."

"I missed you too." Nico smiled faintly.

"How have things been going with you?" Elsa asked, looking for any signs of injury on him.

"I've mostly been in the Underworld." Nico reported. "I'm worried about a friend of mine. Percy… He… There's a prophecy about him… If he doesn't do as I ask, he might end up dying." Nico sighed. Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you so worried about him? You said that the people you know don't really matter. I've never heard you talk about a friend in this way. Like you're worried about them." Elsa analyzed. "Nico, is there something I should know?" Nico yanked himself away from her. Elsa gasped, and stepped back a few paces.

"No!" He snapped, getting defensive, and hunching his shoulders over. Elsa flinched, and bowed her head. The ground froze underneath her feet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself, and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting Nico to see her cry.

"Oh gods." Nico muttered, seeing Elsa's reaction, and the ice; knowing that fear triggered her powers. "I-I'm so sorry Elsa." Elsa shook her head, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"N-no. _I'm _sorry." Elsa whispered. "I-I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Nico exclaimed, stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just… It's really hard to explain." Elsa looked into his eyes. Nico saw the tears in her eyes and awkwardly hugged her. "I didn't mean… I'm so sorry."

"It-It's fine." Elsa murmured, and hugged back. They released each other after a minute.

"I forgot when I dropped you off, but I have something for you." Nico announced, breaking the silence. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Stygian ice dagger. Elsa gasped in a good way.

"You got this back! I thought it was left in my room!" Elsa breathed as he handed it to her. She cradled it in her palms.

"I picked it up when you were packing." Nico explained. "It was partially under your bed, so it wasn't really in plain sight." Elsa nodded, smiling. She removed a glove and created a sheath for the dagger, and lined it with frost again. She pulled her glove back on, and tucked the dagger in her pocket.

"Thank you so much." Elsa's face shifted into a grin. She embraced him again, albeit briefly. She stepped back. "Want to walk up the mountain some? I do that when I need to calm down, or get away from people in general." She offered. Nico thought for a moment.

"Sure."

There was something he needed to tell her.

And he wanted to be alone when he told her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the announcement I want to make is that I am thinking about making a sequel to this fic. But not for a while though. I know this fic will be at least 30 chapters. Anyway, let me know your thoughts on that.**

**Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whoa, sorry for the late-ish update. I know I usually update earlier in the day, but today, I was doing a shit load of research for an essay for Ceramics on Ancient Greek art (I chose the subject). Fun fact: the PJO and HoO series don't teach you SHIT about Ancient Greek art! I also have to do an original short story for English. I thought about using a fanfiction and changing the names, but everything I have is either too close to the fandom or too long. Oh well, I do have a really good idea.**

**PS: REALLY important A/N at the end. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Frozen. But I will own an original short story and an essay once I finish writing them both.**

* * *

Nico followed Elsa as she climbed the North Mountain. They had let the trolls know that they were going, as to keep them from worrying. They climbed in silence; Elsa looking ahead of them. Nico wished he could see her face, and see her expression. They reached a cliff, after walking around a wall of stone.

"This is as far as we can go. It's just a chasm, with the real mountain up there." Elsa explained, sitting on the edge, and dangling her feet over the abyss below. She was pointing at the top of the giant mountain that loomed above them like a sleeping giant. The air was cooler up there. Her cloak was spread out like a fan behind her, due to the breeze. Elsa was swinging her legs like a child. Nico sat beside her. He was close enough to grab her if she fell. "I come here a lot." Elsa said softly. "There are a lot of rocks up here, so when I'm angry or annoyed, I throw them down the abyss to vent. Some people wonder how the rocks get there. When people come, I hide. I just listen to their voices. It's entertaining to hear their theories on how all of the rocks got down there. They're afraid to come up here. There are a lot of horror stories about this place." Elsa smiled down at the ground below them. Nico could see tiny grey pin pricks on the green grass that carpeted the ground below them. There was a small ribbon of brown; a footpath, Nico suspected.

Elsa was still wearing her gloves, as her hands cupped the ledge where they sat. Nico's own arms were crossed over his chest. She was looking around where they sat with a faint smile. She looked comfortable, and almost happy. The amount of rocks that peppered the bottom contradicted the look on Elsa's face. Nico began to wonder if she had more positive or negative thoughts and emotions associated with that place. The rocks that littered the base of the cliffs suggested negative, while the look on Elsa's face and her body language indicated positive. Could it be a mixture of both? But Elsa herself had said that she threw rocks when she was angry or annoyed.

He did worry about her, though he knew that she was probably better off than he was, in the category of safety. The trolls' home was secluded, plus Elsa could defend herself with two things now. The dagger and her powers. If all else failed, she could run or hide. Elsa was smart. She would come up with a plan, if she needed. Nico was sure.

Elsa looked up at the mountain in front of her. It towered over her forebodingly, but she couldn't help but look up at it and wish that she could climb it and conquer it. She wanted to see what her powers could do.

But she couldn't.

As a child, it had been drilled into her not to do it.

With Khione, things had been different. Elsa had _needed _to use her powers and show off. She'd needed to distract Khione, and show that she was strong, and not afraid.

But deep down inside… She was. Elsa was terrified of using her powers. She only used them when she absolutely had to. She found that it was easier to act like she was not afraid to use them, and that she would, because it was easier to make a bluff.

There was something that was bothering her, besides her powers. It was a prophecy the trolls had. She didn't know how they had made it, or acquired it though. She only knew a small fragment of it, because she'd only had a moment to translate the ancient runes. The trolls were trying to hide it from her, and looked at her sadly when they seemed to come back from studying it.

From what she could tell, it was about her powers, and the only lines she knew were, "_Three will climb the mountain to seek her",_ "_But there is still a lesson she must yet learn", _and _"And though it mustn't be retrieved, true love will be lost." _

They were in order, but Elsa knew that there was a lot more to the prophecy. Ever since she heard the line about the mountain, Elsa looked up at the Northern Mountain, wondering if that was the mountain in the prophecy. And the lesson… The trolls were trying to teach her how to use love. She wasn't able to yet use true love, because she hadn't even mastered plain love. She was able to use it, but just barely. She was much calmer with the trolls, which was probably why she was so 'in control' of her powers. If she was honest, Elsa didn't think she really had advanced very far with controlling her powers. She merely didn't need to control them as badly as she had when she still lived in Arendelle castle.

The true love thing… She was confused and worried about that.

Elsa wondered who the true love would be that was going to be lost. From what she knew about true love, Elsa knew that it could either be a platonic or romantic true love. And if it couldn't be retrieved… That really worried her.

Nico and Anna were the only ones she held true love for. And the love she held for both was platonic. She didn't want to lose either of them.

Frankly, Elsa was extremely curious as to who the three would be that would end up climbing the mountain, if she was the one they were seeking out. She assumed she was. It seemed that the trolls were doing their best to make sure she didn't freeze everything, which the prophecy was supposedly about. Nico would likely climb the mountain for her, and be one of the three.

Elsa didn't know Kristoff well enough for her to be able to know for sure, but he seemed like the type to at least assist those in climbing the mountain, if asked for help, or he came into contact with them. After all, Elsa and Kristoff really didn't do anything but co-exist. Peacefully, that is. They didn't really interact, to be honest. Maybe an overly formal greeting, such as;

Kristoff: "Princess Elsa." (Bowing)

Elsa: "Kristoff." (Curtsying and bowing her head.)

They were nothing like Nico and Elsa. Never in a million years would they be. Her wildest dreamings could not foresee her ever having true love—or any kind of love at all—platonic or romantic, for Kristoff.

Nico… He was different. Despite Elsa _loving _him, she wasn't _in _love with him. Definitely not. He'd helped her through so much, and they'd been through so much together that

"Elsa, should we head back?" Nico said, interrupting her inner musings. He had laid a hand on her shoulder gently. Ordinarily, with anyone else, she would have snapped out of it when they had touched her. Elsa didn't like to be touched. But Nico didn't fit into that category. He was in a category all his own.

Elsa had noticed that the sun had moved from where she had last seen its position.

"Can you stay a little longer?" She found herself asking. Nico mustered a smile.

"Of course. Do you want to talk about anything?" He replied gently.

"I'm worried." Elsa sighed. She hung her head, and closed her eyes. "There's a prophecy, and I'm pretty sure it's about me."

"What does the prophecy say?" Nico inquired. Elsa lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"I only know a few lines of it." Elsa explained, sounding defeated. "The trolls don't know that I know, and they keep pushing me to work on opening my heart." She was getting emotional. Tears began to threaten to form in Elsa's eyes. "But I can't!" Elsa's voice climbed an octave. Her voice became shrill. "My heart is _frozen._ I cannot open my heart. It's closed off, and the only love that can ever penetrate the wall of ice surrounding it is the love from a person whom I shall have love at first sight with. I'm not ready for that! I'm not old enough!" Tears began to spill down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip, and then went on. "I just can't stand it. The only thing I know is 'conceal don't feel', and I've been using it for four years. It's so hard to stop now. I just want to give up sometimes. Gloves are the only thing I can use now that I know work for sure. The trolls are trying, but this is so hard for me!" Elsa began sobbing; her face buried in her hands.

Part of her felt ashamed that Nico was seeing her fall apart like this. (She would be ashamed if _anyone _saw her sobbing like that, to be honest.) The other part of her didn't care, and felt relieved to be able to let out her emotions after bottling them up. She was letting them out in a way that wasn't using her powers, which was good.

Elsa felt arms around her, pulling her close to the person they were attached to. She looked up, and saw that Nico was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his shoulder. For once, she could just let go and be free from the image of composition and sophistication that she had trapped herself in.

"It's going to be okay." Nico whispered. He kissed the top of her head. "We can get through this together."

Elsa felt more tears come to her eyes.

Tears of relief.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone catch the Wicked reference? Shoutout to the person who does.**

**Anyway, this is the important thing: This is MY story, and I write it for MY enjoyment. If you have a sense of entitlement for the story to go a certain way, or a certain expectation, SNAP OUT OF IT. I am writing this story for MYSELF mainly. I am SHARING it with you guys. NONE of you have any right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do with this story, UNLESS I ASK FOR IT. Just because you want it to go a certain way doesn't mean that I want it to go that way. A lot of you want this story to contain romance. Guess what? It WON'T. Happy? I've had to give you guys minor spoilers ALL THROUGHOUT THE STORY just because you guys keep asking me if a certain pairing is going to be in the story. This story is about PLATONIC love. The hypothetical sequel is the one you'll have to wait for if you want romance. If it does become a reality, the sequel will be MUCH more mature than this one. Okay, that's the end of my rant.**

**BTW: I went to a Tegan and Sara concert Friday night. IT WAS AWESOME. I got a T-shirt. **

**If you want to keep up with me, please give my tumblr a visit. Send me a message via tumblr if you do follow me, so that I will know that I can blab about this story on there.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm gonna get caught up on writing, not that you'll notice, cause I'm not going to be posting any more than I already do. Now, if you guys can find a holiday we ALL celebrate, then I might post on that day even if it's not a Sunday. More on that down below.**

**Does anybody else have phone anxiety? Like, you have to call someone, and you're terrified, and you're praying that they won't pick up the phone. If you're lucky, it goes to voicemail. I had to deal with that yesterday. I wrote out what I wanted to say, and I nearly cried of relief when it went to voicemail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot of this fic.**

* * *

Elsa felt so calm and relaxed, there on that cliff. She and Nico were holding each other. It was comforting. His head was resting on top of hers, which was resting on his shoulder. And she didn't mind one bit. She felt safer with her best friend on a cliff where the shift of weight the wrong direction could seriously injure or kill both or one of them, than if she was with the trolls. It wasn't anything personal though

Elsa knew that the trolls meant well; it would take a lot to melt the ice stuck in her heart, and she needed to control her powers before she left the area. Right there and then, she needed to be with the brother she'd never had. She had a special connection with him, and it could not be replicated with anybody else.

"I think I need to tell you something." Nico confessed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked softly, as if she was reluctant to disturb the still and quiet of their solitude.

"I have a crush on someone." Nico sighed just as quietly, looking down into the chasm where their feet dangled. He lifted his head. Elsa lifted hers too.

"Who is she?" Elsa inquired; her voice barely a whisper. She turned to face him. Nico didn't look at her; as if he were too ashamed to tell her the very thing that was on his mind.

"It-it's not a girl. It's a boy." Nico blurted out. He hung his head. Elsa didn't release him, though he released her.

"Who is he?" Elsa moved a hand to his shoulder. "Nico; I'm not going to judge you."

"I told you about Percy Jackson, right? Well, it's him." Nico admitted. He looked deflated, as if this confession had taken all of his energy away. "I should hate him… but I can't. I'm sorry if I made you hate me for this."

Elsa allowed herself a moment to think. Nico had a crush on another boy. Percy, to be exact. From the way Nico talked about Percy, Elsa wasn't exactly surprised. The way Nico talked about Percy… it was as if he was a god or someone especially amazing.

But Elsa had been raised Roman-Catholic.

But adultery, which was the reason Elsa even existed, was put under the same category as homosexuality.

Elsa thought about what the trolls had said to her when she first arrived.

_"Love comes in all shapes, sizes, packages, and types. The same goes for true love. True love can be platonic or romantic. Love is love, no matter what kind of love it is, no matter who it's between."_

Elsa remembered how Nico had gone completely silent and unresponsive after that had been said.

Could it possibly be that the trolls had been referring to Nico's love?

The trolls had more knowledge about love and true love than Elsa would ever know. If they believed that love is love no matter who it's between, she believed it too.

"Nico, I don't hate you." Elsa assured him softly. "Remember what the trolls said when we first arrived? They said that any kind of love comes in all sorts of shapes, sizes and packages. They also said love is love, no matter what kind of love it is, no matter who it's with. Because I am not an expert on love, and they are, I choose to listen to them. They are old and wise. Please understand that I admire you for being able to love someone in that, while I cannot. You have romantic love in your heart, as well as platonic. My heart only contains platonic love."

Nico looked up and finally met her eyes. He was greeted by her ice blue eyes looking soft and gentle, which was a rarity. Elsa could see the fear and shame in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him; pulling him closer.

"Thank you for accepting me." Nico whispered.

"Even if I didn't, I wouldn't hate you." Elsa informed him. "We're basically a family now. That means we are there for each other, no matter what." Nico smiled, and wrapped an arm around her.

Nico was relieved to have Elsa's support. He remembered something Bianca used to say. 'Family means nobody gets left behind, abandoned, or forgotten.'

"I love you, Elsa. My _sorella._" Nico muttered. Elsa smiled.

"I love you too, Nico. My _fratello._" Elsa whispered back.

Sorella meant sister.

Fratello meant brother.

Both words were Italian.

Elsa and Nico decided to stay the night there, by the cliff. Nico had a sword and his powers, Elsa had her dagger and her powers, so they decided that they should be fine in case someone or something attacked. Neither of them would be particularly bothered by the cold. Elsa barely felt it, and Nico had his aviator's jacket. They wanted to stay in solitude together as long as they could.

The two of them lay side by side; holding hands. Neither of them wanted to let go of the person who understood them. They didn't want to let go. Both had lost a sister in the way that they could no longer talk to her or see her face. Much less hold her hand or hug her.

So they were perfectly fine with being touchy with each other. Elsa, for the first time in around five years, felt affection. Nico felt affection for the first time months.

It was strange. They immediately flinched away from being touched, even tapped on the shoulder, by anybody else, but if the other hugged them, they hugged back. Trust. One thing that they were both relearning.

"See that constellation?" Nico asked Elsa in almost a whisper. He was pointing to the sky above; dotted with stars. Nico felt lucky to see so many stars. Anywhere else, he couldn't see nearly that many due to the light pollution.

"The one that looks like a girl running with a bow?" Elsa inquired in the same volume.

"Yeah. There's more to that story. I like to think that there's another girl running with her; you just can't see her." Nico murmured. "Both of them died on the same quest. My sister died before the girl in the stars did. The girl in the stars… her name was Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. There's more to the story than just the one girl running in the stars." Elsa squeezed his hand. Her platinum blonde hair looked almost silver in the night. Her skin looked pearly white. Nico could blend right with the dark in if he did it right. He looked at the girl he considered his sister. She was beautiful. On the inside and outside. He swore to himself (not on the River Styx) that if someone tried to hurt her, he would hunt that person or monster down and make them pay.

"Anna loved to look at the stars." Elsa breathed. "And when the sky would fill with color, she would say that the sky's awake."

"You've seen the northern lights?" Nico gasped.

"I guess; yes, if that's what they're called. I see them all of the time." Elsa shrugged.

"How many times, do you think?" Nico asked her, amazed at the prospect of seeing the northern lights so many times in one's lifetime.

"I've lost count." Elsa confessed. "I saw them last that night when Khione attacked us."

"Lucky. Where I'm from, some people only see them once in their lives, and some don't see them at all." Nico breathed. Elsa smiled. She gasped softly, after averting her eyes to the mountain looming above them.

"Nico!" Elsa whispered. "Look!" She pointed at the Northern Mountain, where the colors were showing themselves. Nico gasped, and watched; entranced with the colored lights dancing in the sky. The two friends lay there; watching the greens and blues and magentas waltz with each other.

"Wow," Nico muttered after the lights finally disappeared. "Thank you for showing them to me." Elsa chuckled softly.

"Don't thank me. Thank the gods." She whispered. "After all, they are the reason you and I are who we are, and the reason we have met." They simultaneously turned their heads, so that they were looking at each other.

Nico noticed how, now that Elsa had let her guard down, her eyes were soft, gentle, and that he could see past her eyes, and see what she was feeling. Like the ice had melted, so to speak.

Elsa experienced the same thing with Nico's eyes, though she had learned to look past the wall he had built up. It was just something she had learned as she got to know him and see who he truly was.

The two of them fell asleep holding onto each other. Elsa took off her cape, and draped it over the two of them. They held hands while asleep; tightly, as not to let the other get taken away.

Khione plagued both of their dreams; taking the other away.

Elsa dreamed that she was on a mountain of snow which she had created, and Nico was killed by Khione.

Nico imagined he was leading Elsa through the Underworld. They were both running. Khione grabbed Elsa, and tore her from him.

Their grip on each other tightened.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, next chapter will be really emotional. Not that this one wasn't emotional, though. Coming out is an extremely personal and intimate experience. My coming out to my brother was actually really casual. We were talking about a character who is a lesbian, and I was like, 'You know who else likes girls? Me.' And that was that. It was a little more personal with my parents, but they, being the awesome and supportive people that they are, had great reactions.**

**I had BETTER NOT see anybody whining about how this should be a NicoXElsa fic after this chapter. First of all, Nico came out as gay. Second, they refer to each other as 'brother' and 'sister' and called each other family. This is PLATONIC love. They are FRIENDS.**

**Anyway, the Wicked reference was just part of a line of the song As Long As You're Mine. So... Yeah... kramer53 found it after a lot of hints and prodding... **

**I want to give a shoutout to RiverWing21287, who gave me a long ass review! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS. They MAKE MY DAY.**

**Okay, I challenge all of you to find a holiday that EVERYBODY around the world celebrates on the same day. It cannot be a religious or one country's holiday. Holidays not allowed: Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Independence day, or anything like that. There's New Year's Eve... But that's on a Saturday... Whatever...**

**Please follow, favorite and REVEIW! I love long reviews so much... Hint hint.**


End file.
